The Way I Am
by Love-Huddy
Summary: Cuddy en détresse, comment House va-t-il réagir? - Suspense - Huddy - Rated M pour le chapitre 16.
1. Got To Be More Careful

**Titre : **The Way I Am  
**Auteur :** Love-Huddy  
**Bêta :** Semper  
**Disclaimers :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Et Blablabla!  
**Spoilers :** Non, cependant il faut savoir que dans cette fic, Cuddy n'a pas Rachel.  
**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Résumé :** Je préfère vous laisser découvrir.

**N/A:** Alors d'abord, le titre, pour l'instant n'a pas vraiment de lien avec la fic, enfin pour le moment, ça viendra plus tard, mais c'était surtout une dédicace à My Huddy Twiins (L) que je remercie pour sa première lecture ainsi que ses conseils et encouragements :) Et pour précision, c'est le titre d'une chanson de _Ingrid Michaelson_.

Donc, je sais, ça change assez des autres fics que j'ai pu publier, mais ne vous en faites pas, même si ça peut vous paraître bizarre pour l'instant, il y aura du rebondissement. M'enfin, j'en dirais pas plus, place au suspens!

Je tiens aussi à préciser que ce premier chapitre ne contient pas vraiment de dialogue, je suis consciente que ça peut paraître assez "lourd" à première vue, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas ça que vous retiendrez :p toutefois, les dialogues viendront au fil de l'histoire, ne vous en faites pas! Et le début peut vous paraître assez long à démarrer, mais c'est fait exprés, vous verrez bien par la suite pour ceux qui continueront à me lire.

Ha oui, dernière note et j'vous laisse enfin tranquille, les Reviews sont fortements appréciées! Bonnes ou mauvaises, elles sont là pour s'améliorer.

Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**T**he** W**ay** I A**m

**

* * *

**

**Chapter **_**o**_**1**** :**

**G**ot **T**o **B**e **M**ore **C**areful

Elle était épuisée, la journée avait été longue et elle avait dû batailler maintes et maintes fois avec House… La routine en somme. Elle déposa son stylo sur son bureau et souffla un bon coup. Fermant le dossier qu'elle venait de terminer, elle se cala sur son siège, se passant une main sur son visage fatigué.

Elle prit un moment pour souffler, ferma les yeux et se repassa les évènements de la journée. Elle avait encore dû courir après House pour qu'il daigne faire ses consultations, ce n'était forcément pas de tout repos. Un fin sourire apparu sur son visage alors qu'elle revoyait encore la lueur qu'il avait dans les yeux lorsqu'il l'observait, il remarquait le moindre détail chez elle et, elle devait l'avouer, elle aimait secrètement ça. Lisa savait qu'il aimait la faire enrager, et même lorsqu'elle était prête à lui sauter dessus pour l'étriper, elle avait toujours un soupçon d'amusement dans son regard, elle savait que ça la trahissait mais c'était leur jeu : c'était eux.

Doucement, elle rouvrit les yeux, replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et regarda sa montre. Ni une ni deux, elle était déjà debout à ranger ses affaires. Il était 22 heures et elle était encore là, à remplir des dossiers. Il fallait qu'elle rentre, le lendemain serait tout aussi long que ce jour-ci, elle avait besoin de repos.

Elle embarqua deux-trois dossiers tout, juste au cas-où se disait-elle… Puis boucla son sac, attrapa son manteau et ferma la lumière ainsi que son bureau.

Alors que Cuddy sortait de l'ascenseur, elle fit malencontreusement tomber son portable sur le sol du parking pendant qu'elle enfilait son manteau.

« Merde ! »

Elle se baissa alors puis ramassa sa batterie, sa carte sim et les autres morceaux de son portable qui se retrouvaient éparpillés sur le sol. Elle les fourra dans sa poche, pas le temps de s'occuper de ça, elle voulait retrouver chez elle au plus vite, elle avait déjà perdu assez de temps, et bien qu'elle tenait à son hôpital comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, elle aimait aussi rentrer chez elle pour souffler un peu et surtout se reposer.

Cuddy se dirigea vers sa voiture, se prépara à rentrer la clef dans la portière pour la déverrouiller, mais se retrouva violemment plaquée contre celle-ci.

Elle étouffa un cri de surprise et de stupéfaction, croyant d'abord à une mauvaise blague. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'une lame vint se poser sur sa gorge, elle laissa échapper un cri d'effroi et sa respiration se coupa.

L'homme la retourna d'un geste brusque et se plaqua contre elle, coincée entre sa voiture et lui, elle ne put prononcer un seul mot, incapable d'appeler à l'aide.

Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Elle sentit l'homme se coller un peu plus à elle, son sac à main tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, alors que la main de l'inconnu glissait le long de ses cuisses.

Alerte, elle cria et tenta de se débattre, l'homme resserra sa prise sur son couteau et elle déglutit difficilement, le souffle court. Il la regarda fixement dans les yeux, elle pouvait percevoir ses pupilles dilatées et sombres, un frisson la parcourut.

« Ferme là ! Si jamais tu l'ouvres, je te promets que cette lame tranchera ta belle gorge en un rien de temps. »

Nouveau frisson. Il la terrifiait. Pour appuyer ses paroles, il pressa légèrement la lame contre sa gorge nue, ce qui eut pour effet de lui couper la respiration.

Elle pouvait sentir son regard pénétrant la brûler, Lisa n'avait aucune idée de qui il était et ce qu'il comptait lui faire, et à vrai dire, elle ne voulait même pas y penser.

Cependant les questions défilaient dans sa tête à une allure impossible. Totalement horrifiée, elle sentit sa bouche se poser brutalement sur son cou et commencer à le lécher, l'embrasser, elle grimaça, totalement répugnée.

Cuddy sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit la main de l'homme, rude, brusque et abrupt commencer à soulever sa jupe, elle reprit son souffle et s'apprêtait à crier à pleins poumons lorsqu'elle fut stoppée par sa main droite qui se pressa violemment sur sa bouche, et elle ne pût que sentir la lame froide se reposer contre son cou.

Elle tenta alors de glisser sa main dans sa poche, et laissa s'échapper un sanglot en effleurant la batterie de son téléphone portable du bout de ses doigts… Elle était coincée, les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues alors que l'homme se faisait beaucoup plus entreprenant.

TBC...

* * *

_Je sais, ce premier chapitre est assez spécial... Mais faut bien planter le décor._

_J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez, les deux prochains chapitres sont déjà écrits et je les posterais si je vois que ça plaît ou du moins que c'est lu (non ça ne s'appel pas du chantage!)._

_Laissez-moi une Review please :)_


	2. Warning Sign

_Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des Reviews :) Elles m'encouragent à continuer ma fic._

_Je vous met le second chapitre maintenant. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres ma fic comportera, je n'en ai pour l'instant écrit que trois, mais je ne devrais pas tarder à en écrire plus, une fois que j'aurais plus de temps libre, et si je vois que c'est apprécié._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter **_**o**_**2 :**

**W**arning **S**ign

House délesta deux pilules de sa boîte de Vicodin et s'affala sur son siège, il venait de recevoir un appel de ses larbins, le traitement avait fonctionné : le patient était sauvé.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et entreprit de se masser la cuisse, après avoir enfilé ses écouteurs et enclenché sa musique. House ferma les yeux un moment et esquissa un sourire en repensant aux moments de la journée passés avec Cuddy. Il aimait tout particulièrement ces moments-là, la faire sortir de ses gongs, quand elle était prête à lui sauter dessus sa poitrine se soulevait alors à toute allure et ses yeux devenaient sombres, comme emplis de rage, mais surtout de désir, ça la rendait tellement sexy…

Son sourire s'agrandit, il aimait la faire enrager, mais plus que tout, il aimait la voir comme ça, et ça l'amusait.

Évidemment, il savait qu'elle appréciait leurs accrochages aussi, il savait que lorsqu'elle lui criait dessus, elle était amusée puisqu'un fin sourire se dessinait généralement sur ses lèvres, quoiqu'il fasse, elle avait beau s'énerver, elle ne lui en voulait jamais vraiment, c'était juste pour la forme.

C'était, et ça avait toujours été un jeu pour eux, ils aimaient ça, et bizarrement c'était les moments de la journée qui leur plaisaient le plus.

Doucement, il rouvrit les yeux et regarda sa montre. Constatant qu'il était déjà 22 heures. House soupira, se redressa et rassembla ses affaires. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa boîte mail puis éteignit son ordinateur. Il rangea ensuite son iPod dans un tiroir puis se leva et enfila sa veste, balançant nonchalamment son sac sur son dos puis se saisit de sa canne.

House sortit alors de son bureau, prenant soin de ne pas oublier d'éteindre les lumières, Cuddy allait encore lui tomber dessus s'il ne le faisait pas… Ce n'était pas que ça le dérangeait, il fallait bien l'avouer mais il se sentait finalement assez concerné par cette histoire d'environnement.

Appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, il s'apprêta à y rentrer lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose.

« Merde ! »

Il pesta contre lui-même et fit demi-tour en grommelant. Décidément, ses pensées l'avaient rendu distrait. D'un pas lent, il regagna son bureau, agacé, puis se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et saisit son casque de moto.

Il rentra enfin dans l'ascenseur et en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil vers le bureau de la doyenne, il était éteint, dommage...

D'un pas claudiquant, il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa moto mais fût coupé dans son élan par un cri étouffé, à peine audible. Alerte et intrigué, il pressa son pas pour se diriger vers la source du bruit.

TBC...

* * *

_Chapitre assez court, je sais, mais c'est pour mieux garder le suspens x) _

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Vous voulez la suite? Des critiques, des remarques, des appréciations à faire? xD Reviews please!_


	3. Keep Breathing

_Merci beaucoup pour vos Reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! _

_Voilà le troisième chapitre, je sais il est très très court (je sens que je vais me faire tirer les oreilles...)! Mais c'était pour garder un peu de suspens xD Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, je vous promet, le prochain chapitre sera plus long, et vous l'aurez vite si je vois que c'est apprécié :D (Non, je ne fais toujours pas de chantage...)_

_Bonne lecture._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter **_**o**_**3 :**

**K**eep **B**reathing

Elle essayait de se débattre, mais sa carrure et son obstination l'empêchèrent de bouger, l'homme avait commencé à passer sa main sous son tee-shirt et la tripotait, elle sentait ses mains partout sur son corps, elle était figée d'horreur. La lame froide appuyait contre son cou, sa main pressait sa bouche, et sa prise l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle ne pouvait pas crier, pas bouger, elle avait peur et tremblait, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues fraiches, elle était totalement pétrifiée et horrifiée.

Son cœur battait vite, trop vite, et elle ne supportait pas la sensation que lui procurait la bouche de l'homme, léchant son cou, sa nuque, de manière répugnante et abjecte. Elle le sentit s'emparer d'un de ses seins et hoqueta en étouffant un sanglot, priant pour qu'il s'arrête. Elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu et ferma les yeux, elle ne pouvait supporter la vue de cet homme écœurant qui déposait ses mains rudes sur elle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

House plissa les yeux en apercevant deux silhouettes adossées à une voiture. Il secoua la tête, pensant que ça devait sûrement être une des infirmières qui batifolait avec son amant dans le parking de l'hôpital. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et enfin rentrer chez lui pour retrouver se télévision, il entendit une plainte, puis fronça les sourcils. Ca ressemblait manifestement plus à une plainte qu'un gémissement lui semblait-il.

Il retourna sur ses pas, avançant prudemment, et ses sourcils se plissèrent d'autant plus lorsqu'il reconnut la voiture de Cuddy. Elle n'oserait quand même pas… ?

S'approchant plus et commençant à comprendre ce qu'il voyait, il pressa le pas, toutefois en essayant de se faire assez discret. Il vit alors Cuddy, les yeux fermés, un homme devant elle… Non, collé à elle. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, son estomac se nouait… Il distingua une lame, des mains baladeuses, une grimace horrifiée sur le visage de sa. Une lame ? Il sentit l'air se comprimer dans sa poitrine. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il vit ses paupières s'ouvrir et le regard horrifié et implorant qu'elle lui lançait.

Ses doutes s'envolèrent alors instantanément, et ni une ni deux, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il fonça vers l'homme, oubliant la douleur de sa jambe.

« Hey ! » Hurla-t-il.

TBC...

* * *

_Oui roh je sais hein! C'est très court... Mais partez pas faché, une petite Reviews au passage? (:_


	4. In The Background

_Merci à ceux qui me laissent des Reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir!_

_Je vous met le 4ème chapitre, pour me rattraper du 3ème qui était extrêmement court. Il est un peu plus long, le prochain le sera plus. Toujours pas de dialogue, mais vous inquiétez pas, ils arriveront le moment venu! J'espère que vous ne vous lassez pas, je sais que ça peut paraître assez lourd quand il n'y a pas de dialogues, mais je m'efforce pour le moment de surtout mettre le point sur les sentiments qu'ils peuvent avoir, les dialogues viendront dans peu de temps normalement._

_Bonne lecture._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter **_**o**_**4**** :**

**I**n **T**he **B**ackground

Cuddy ne supportait plus la présence de l'homme, sa langue qui léchait son cou était juste insupportable, tout autant que ses mains baladeuses. Elle avait envie de disparaître, de pouvoir arrêter tout ce qui se passait. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle était bloquée ici. Entre sa voiture, et un homme répugnant… Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, des larmes de désespoirs. La lame du couteau appuyait de plus en plus durement sur sa gorge, elle pouvait à peine respirer. Elle avait envie de hurler, mais savait que ça ne changerait rien, l'homme était bien trop imposant pour qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce que se débattre, elle espérait simplement qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal… Mais elle savait que tout espoir était vain. Il était plus de 22 heures, et tout le personnel de l'hôpital était très certainement déjà rentré pour retrouver sa famille… Et elle, qui n'avait personne qui l'attendait chez elle susceptible de s'inquiéter en ne la voyant pas rentrer… Une nouvelle larme perla sur sa joue, cette fois pour une tout autre raison.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir tant bien que mal, la main droite de l'homme toujours pressée sur sa bouche l'empêchait de pouvoir parler, elle aurait aimé savoir pourquoi… Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Elle étouffa de nouveau un sanglot comme elle sentait les doigts de l'homme déboutonner son chemisier sauvagement et lui murmurer des choses infâmes à l'oreille. Les yeux toujours clos, elle entendit comme un son familier s'approcher. Elle ne voulut d'abord pas y croire, étant probablement le produit de son imagination elle ne daigna pas ouvrir les yeux. Mais le son revint encore à ses oreilles, très discret, et masqué par les soupirs de plaisir à peine dissimulé de l'homme, elle grimaça de dégout à cette pensée.

Elle pouvait reconnaître ce son à des kilomètres à la ronde, et plus il lui paraissait proche, plus elle était certaine de la source de ce bruit léger et à peine audible pour quiconque n'y étant pas habitué.

Prise d'un espoir immense, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Son souffle se coupa un moment, tellement heureuse de voir qui se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine, mais prise d'une frayeur démesurée à l'idée que l'homme s'en prenne à lui aussi s'il agissait. Elle vit le regard de House, rempli d'inquiétude, il la fixa un court instant, puis retourna son attention sur l'homme et commença à avancer du plus vite qu'il put, la haine se lisant clairement sur son visage.

Elle ferma les yeux un moment, sentant l'homme mordiller son épaule, priant pour que tout s'arrête vite.

« Hey ! » Entendit-elle hurler. Elle se crispa, l'homme aussi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

House vit l'homme se retourner violemment alors qu'il continuait à s'approcher d'eux. Tout se passa très rapidement, l'homme, voyant une canne s'approcher dangereusement de lui lâcha brusquement Cuddy et partit en courant du plus vite qu'il put.

Mettant un temps à réaliser la fuite de l'homme sans comprendre, et voulant à tout pris rattraper ce malotru et lui faire payer, House se lança à sa poursuite, clopinant aussi vite qu'il put.

La rancune pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Il vit l'homme monter en vitesse dans sa voiture, quelques mètres plus loin et quitter en trombe le parking, faisant crisser les roues sur le sol humide.

House continuait à s'avancer, il aurait voulu pouvoir au moins lire sa plaque d'immatriculation, mais abandonna la course. L'homme avait quitté le parking, c'était trop tard pour qu'il puisse le rattraper et sa jambe ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Les yeux emplis de rage, il se stoppa, se pliant sur lui-même pour masser sa cuisse meurtrie et reprendre son souffle, crachant ses poumons. Après quelques secondes, et les battements de son cœur revenus plus calmes, il avala deux de ses pilules et pressa son pas, malgré la douleur lancinante, jusqu'à Cuddy qu'il avait abandonné quelques secondes plus tôt pour ne pas laisser filer son agresseur. Il appréhendait déjà ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire, faire… Et il se demandait surtout s'il pourrait gérer la peine qu'il avait lue quelques secondes plus tôt sur son visage.

TBC...

* * *

_Si vous voulez le prochain chapitre (plus long, un peu plus de dialogue :D), vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ;) _

_Reviews please (:_


	5. Be Your Man

_Mercci à tous ceux qui laissent des Reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir!_

_Voilà la suite, un peu plus longue, un petit peu de dialogue, mais ça viendra surtout plus tard!_

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez (:_

_Bonne lecture._

**

* * *

**

Chapter _**o**_**5**** :**

**B**e **Y**our **M**an

Arrivé à son niveau, House ralentit son pas, il avait tellement mal pour elle. Un pincement au cœur, il s'avança délicatement. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, adossée à sa voiture, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et sa tête reposant sur ceux-ci.

Il l'observa un moment, sa chemise était ouverte, presque déchirée et les boutons jonchaient sur le sol, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, ses joues d'habitude si roses devenues pâles, bafouées par les larmes. Il put distinguer des marques rouges le long de sa gorge, certainement dues à la lame que l'homme appuyait sur sa peau si douce quelques instants plus tôt se disait-il. Il fronça doucement les sourcils, déglutit difficilement, se demandant comment il pourrait la réconforter.

Lui, si peut à l'aise avec les sentiments -même un « handicapé des sentiments » comme se plaisait à lui rappeler Wilson-, si froid et cinglant, comment allait-il pouvoir trouver les mots justes et savoir lui redonner le sourire ?

Il avait toujours été plus doué avec les gestes qu'avec les mots. Il espérait que ça suffirait pour arriver à lui faire oublier un peu tout ça et lui faire reprendre confiance en elle.

Doucement, il s'approcha, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas la brusquer.

Il se laissa glisser à côté d'elle, s'adossant lui aussi à la voiture. Mal à l'aise et ne sachant que dire, il la regarda un moment, attristé de la voir ainsi, il avait le cœur lourd. Il remarqua qu'elle tremblait, retira sa propre veste et lui déposa sur les épaules, de gestes lents et attentionnés.

House sentit ses tremblements se faires moindres lorsque sa main entra en contact avec son épaule. Puis, comme laissant tomber ses barrières et se préoccupant seulement d'elle et non de sa difficulté à être proche des autres, il lui pressa légèrement l'épaule et passa une main peu assurée dans ses boucles brunes. Il l'entendit étouffer un sanglot et se crispa. Inconsciemment, il resserra sa prise, voulant la rassurer.

Cuddy, prise à nouveau de tremblements et ayant besoin d'une présence chaleureuse, se blottit délicatement contre House, enfouissant sa tête sur son torse, ne pouvant contrôler les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues.

Pris de cours, il resta un instant sans réagir, fixant un point invisible devant lui. Puis il retourna son attention sur Cuddy et l'enveloppa de ses bras, en exerçant de légères caresses le long de son dos. Il n'était pas doué pour parler, mais visiblement elle n'avait pas besoin de parler pour le moment, juste se sentir en sécurité, et ça lui convenait.

Après un moment dans la même position, Cuddy apaisée, il décida que le lieu n'était pas vraiment propice à son rétablissement. Il fallait qu'il la ramène chez elle, qu'elle se repose. Doucement, il essuya de son pouce les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues quelques instants plus tôt.

« Hey, ça va aller Cuddy. » Lui murmura-t-il.

Il la sentit reprendre longuement sa respiration contre son torse.

« Je vais vous ramener chez vous, et vous allez pouvoir vous reposer, prendre une bonne douche et manger un peu. » Rajouta-t-il.

Une bonne douche, ça oui elle en avait besoin ! Elle voulait faire partir ce sentiment de dégoût qu'elle avait, elle sentait encore les mains de l'homme le long de son corps, elle avait besoin de faire partir cette sensation insupportable.

Délicatement, il releva son menton du bout des doigts et la regarda, elle avait les yeux fatigués, et son visage était pâle, mais surtout accablé d'une grande douleur. Pas vraiment une douleur physique, non, une douleur morale, psychique… Il eut un pincement au cœur en la voyant comme ça, paraissant si… vide, perdue…

« Cuddy, ça va aller, vous n'êtes pas seule. »

Ils se regardaient intensément, il pouvait ressentir toute la peine qui l'habitait et pouvait distinguer tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête à ce moment même. Elle détourna le regard, comme gênée.

« Merci House… » Murmura-t-elle.

Compatissant pour elle, il l'aida à se relever ainsi qu'à enfiler son blouson pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid et ne se sente pas mal à l'aise de devoir se rendre chez elle vêtue de la sorte, même s'il se doutait bien que c'était certainement le cadet de ses soucis. Il ramassa difficilement son sac par terre, et entreprit de chercher ses clefs, pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers le côté passager.

Rentrant à son tour dans la voiture de Cuddy, il enclencha le moteur et sortit de ce parking devenu plus que désagréable.

Elle ne parlait pas et fixait d'un regard absent le paysage, recroquevillée sur son siège. Il pouvait facilement deviner tout ce qui passait dans sa tête à cet instant.

« Vous voulez parler ? » Se risqua-t-il en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

TBC...

* * *

_La suite sera plus longue, je la posterais si je vois qu'il y a toujours du monde qui me lit ^^_

_So... Reviews please (=_

* * *


	6. See The World

_Merci pour vos reviews! Je suis contente que la fic vous plaise, je vous avoue, j'ai pas encore écrit la fin, loin de là, mais je pense que la fic sera assez longue (normalement), alors évidemment, ça met du temps à démarrer, mais faut bien commencer par le commencement x)_

_J'espère que vous aimerez autant! _

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapter **_**o**_**6**** :**

**S**ee **T**he **W**orld

Elle lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête négatif. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler maintenant, sa simple présence la rassurait. Elle se sentait affreusement salie et bafouée par les mains, la bouche de cet homme… Elle ne cessait de se repasser la scène en boucle dans sa tête. Et surtout, elle avait du mal à comprendre… Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle laissa échapper un sanglot.

House la regardait du coin de l'œil, impuissant et conscient de tout ce qui pouvait se tarauder dans son esprit.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant chez Cuddy, il voulu l'aider à descendre, mais elle le fit d'elle-même, d'un pas lent et peu assuré elle le suivit jusqu'au pas de sa porte. Il prit la clef sous le paillasson et ils rentrèrent dans sa maison. House avança, allumant les lumières, puis se stoppa, remarquant qu'elle ne le suivait pas, toujours figée dans son hall d'entré. Doucement, il s'approcha et lui pressa le bras.

« Venez Cuddy, vous avez besoin de vous reposer. » Lui dit calmement House.

« Je vais aller prendre une douche… » Murmura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain.

Il put lire la peine dans son regard, il claudiqua jusqu'au canapé, après avoir refermé la porte d'entrée, et alluma la télévision, n'y prêtant même pas attention, il était perdu dans ses pensées, revivant tout ce qui avait mouvementé sa soirée… Leur soirée. Il soupira, et attendit qu'elle revienne patiemment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

L'eau chaude lui faisait du bien, elle avait besoin de ça, se laver de toutes les impuretés qu'elle avait subies. L'eau ruisselait sur son corps tandis qu'elle avait les paupières closes, essayant de chasser de son esprit tous ses tourments. En vain, elle n'y arrivait pas, mais elle se sentait déjà moins seule, la présence de House, chez elle, avec elle, la tranquillisait et la faisait se sentir en sécurité.

Après plusieurs bonnes minutes, elle revint au salon, habillée d'un pull large et d'un bas de pyjama simple. Elle remarqua House assis sur son canapé, devinant qu'il ne devait pas être captivé par la télévision. Elle s'avança lentement, se saisit d'un plaid et s'enroula dedans tout en s'asseyant à sa droite.

« Ça va mieux ? » Entendit-elle.

Il la regardait attentivement, reconnaissante de cette toute nouvelle attention qu'il lui portait, elle lui répondit d'un faible sourire et d'un hochement de tête.

« J'ai contacté la police pendant que vous preniez votre douche… » Il s'arrêta, observant ses réactions, ne voulant pas la brusquer s'il estimait que c'était trop tôt pour elle. Elle lui fit signe de continuer.

« Ils vont passer en revue les vidéos de surveillances du parking de l'hôpital, et ils m'ont dit vouloir s'entretenir avec vous pour recueillir votre témoignage. »

Il fit une pause, voyant son regard se voiler, il coupa le son de la télévision, devenu trop encombrant, et voulu la rassurer.

« Je leur ai dit que vous le feriez quand vous vous sentirez prête. » Il s'arrêta de nouveau, voyant les larmes recommencer à perler sur ses joues.

Il passa son bras droit autour de Cuddy, elle vint automatiquement poser sa tête sur son épaule, fixant un point invisible, elle rabattit ses jambes sous elle. Il passa délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Cuddy, vous n'avez pas à le faire tant que vous ne vous sentirez pas prête, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas seule. »

Il l'entendit sangloter sur son épaule et resserra légèrement sa prise, se sentant impuissant et ne sachant quoi rajouter. Il capta son regard et ce qu'il y lut lui valut un pincement au cœur.

« Parlez-moi Cuddy, je suis là. »

« Je… » Elle étouffa un nouveau sanglot et reprit sur sa lancée. « Je ne veux pas que les gens voient cette vidéo House… Je ne veux pas… Je ne peux pas… » Elle ne put finir sa phrase, et enfouit davantage sa tête au creux de l'épaule de House.

« Ce sont des experts Cuddy, ils ont l'habitude, cette vidéo ne circulera pas… Ils seront les seuls à avoir accès à ces images… » Il la regardait, attristé. « Il faut qu'ils le fassent, qu'ils retrouvent ce… cet homme. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourront voir son visage, ou arriver à déchiffrer sa plaque d'immatriculation. »

« Je sais… » Murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

« Ça va aller Cuddy… »

Il ne savait quoi dire d'autre, se sentant inutile. Il essuya délicatement ses larmes de son pouce et vint le loger par la suite sous son menton, afin qu'elle le regarde, qu'elle sache qu'il était là.

« Dites-moi ce qui vous passe par la tête Cuddy, je me sens tellement impuissant de vous voir comme ça… »

« Je suis désolée… Je… »

« Chut… » Lui répondit-il doucement. « Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, en aucun cas ! Ce serait plutôt à moi de… » Il se coupa, n'arrivant pas à aller plus loin.

« Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser que… » Elle déglutit difficilement, mais poursuivit, elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, à lui. « Si vous n'aviez pas été là House, je… Il m'aurait certainement… »

Elle non plus ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase, mais ils se comprenaient. Il la rassura et la ramena plus proche de lui délicatement.

« Ne pensez pas à ça Cuddy, vous vous faites du mal… J'étais là. Un point c'est tout. »

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant un moment, appréciant la proximité entre eux. Elle posa doucement sa main sur son torse, ressentant les battements de son cœur, apaisants. House ruminait tout un tas de pensées, et après quelques minutes de plus rompit de nouveau le silence.

« Je… J'aurais dû descendre plus tôt… Tout ça parce que j'avais oublié mon fichu casque dans mon bureau… J'aurais pu arriver avant qu'il ne vous fasse subir toutes ces choses… Je… » Elle l'arrêta, posant ses doigts fins et frêles sur sa bouche.

« Ne vous blâmez pas House… J'aurais dû être plus attentive… » Murmura-t-elle difficilement.

Il ferma ses yeux, une grimace sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable, loin de là !

« Je suis désolé Cuddy… » Laissa-t-il échapper faiblement.

TBC...

* * *

_Oui là j'entends déjà les "ça ressemble pas trop à House quand même", je sais, je sais bien, c'est juste qu'étant donné la situation délicate dans laquelle est Cuddy, je le vois mal la rembarrer. Enfin vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas faire du OOC, disons que pour le moment, il faut bien qu'il soit présent pour elle!_

_Le prochain chapitre sera plus long! Par contre, j'attends plus de reviews pour le poster, étant donné que j'en ai pas beaucoup d'avance. (Non, ce n'est toujours pas du chantage! ^^)_

_Reviews Please (: ça fait toujours du bien d'avoir des avis! Et surtout ça m'encourage à écrire!_

* * *


	7. Feelin Alright

_Merci pour vos Reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir! Et c'est très agréable de les lire._

_Voilà voilà le 7ème chapitre, j'ai refais ce chapitre, je me suis battue pour pas faire trop "OOC" (oui parce que la première version, je l'avoue, était un peu trop guimauve xD), donc si ça vous le paraît toujours, dites vous qu'y a eu pire x) et puis, petit à petit, House va redevenir House, j'ai mes idées vous en faites pas ;) Bref, je remercie ma Huddy Twiins qui était là pour me rappeler à l'ordre._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez toujours._

_Bonne lecture._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter **_**o**_**7**** :**

**F**eelin **A**lright

Elle lui fit signe de se taire à son tour. Après un moment passé sur le canapé, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller se coucher. Alors qu'il récupérait sa canne, elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa chambre. Elle semblait accablée, totalement démunie de toute force, et prête à s'effondrer à tout moment. Il ne la soutint pas, pensant qu'un trop plein de « dorlotage » ne lui serait pas bénéfique, elle allait déjà en avoir sa dose quand Wilson apprendrait ce qu'il c'était passé. Puis lui, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, habituellement si distant, il essayait de la réconforter au maximum qu'il pouvait. C'était pourtant difficile pour lui, mais il faisait un effort, pour elle, le temps qu'elle se sente mieux et oublie un peu toute cette histoire, pour le moment trop fraîche dans leur esprit.

Cuddy se laissa tomber lentement sur son lit, ses jambes étaient usées par les tremblements et c'était à peine si elle arrivait à tenir debout. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, la douleur que lui infligeait sa jambe s'accroissait de plus en plus, et ce soir elle lui devenait quasiment insupportable, malgré la Vicodin.

Elle enleva difficilement son pull épais et rabattit la couverture sur elle, épuisée. Elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser comme il s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Il plaça deux doigts le long de sa gorge, et elle sursauta au contact froid de sa main. D'un professionnalisme impassible, il examina la profondeur des plaies. Elles étaient moindres, mais il se devait tout de même de les désinfecter.

Il se leva, claudiquant jusqu'à sa salle de bain pour en ressortir quelques instants après munis d'une fine mallette de soins.

Elle l'observait calmement, il ne parlait pas, elle lui en était cependant reconnaissante, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir plus de compassion de toute façon, elle se sentait déjà assez faible ainsi, pas besoin de la pitié des autres. Et elle savait qu'il faisait, à cette heure, énormément d'efforts, pour elle.

De gestes précis et attentifs, il désinfecta ses plaies et y fixa une légère compresse blanche. Il remit alors le matériel en place.

Elle le remercia du regard, il comprit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, elle le rappela.

« House… » Murmura-t-elle à bout de force, épuisée aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

Il reporta son attention sur elle, lui faisant signe de continuer.

« Restez… S'il vous plaît. »

« Je serais dans le salon, ne vous en faites pas, je serais encore là demain pour vous embêter. » Répondit-il, une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix.

Elle lui sourit faiblement, elle savait qu'il essayait de tourner ça à la dérision, il était gêné, elle le voyait, ses sarcasmes en étaient encore plus révélateurs, elle avait connu mieux.

Elle tâte de sa main droite l'autre côté de son lit.

« Restez ici, s'il vous plaît House. » Le voyant hésiter, elle rajouta. « Le canapé n'est pas confortable pour votre jambe. »

Hésitant un moment, il referma la porte et se dirigea vers le côté libre du lit. Mal à l'aise, il la regarda.

« J'aurais au moins le droit de voir les jumelles ? » Essaya-t-il de détendre l'atmosphère.

Il vit son air amusé, mais vite remplacé par des yeux voilés et des traits tirés de fatigue. Il retira ses chaussures, ainsi que son pantalon alors qu'elle éteignait sa lampe de chevet. Il se glissa rapidement sous les draps.

« Merci. » Susurra-t-elle du côté de son lit.

Paupières closes, il bougonna un « pas de problèmes » et cala sa tête contre les coussins. Il aurait voulu lui dire combien il compatissait, mais c'était difficile à avouer, les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir, il se laissa donc à penser qu'elle devait s'en douter.

Ils n'échangèrent pas plus de mots. Sa simple présence lui suffisait et la sécurisait.

Tous deux fatigués par les évènements éprouvants de la journée, s'endormirent malgré tout assez rapidement, chacun de son côté du lit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la lune dominait la nuit et éclairait faiblement la chambre, House se réveilla vivement en entendant les plaintes de Cuddy.

Alerte et concerné, il l'examina, elle dormait, elle faisait très certainement un mauvais rêve. Chose normale après les maltraitances qu'elle avait subies seulement quelques heures auparavant. Doucement, il se rapprocha d'elle, elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même et lui faisait dos. Il posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule et y exerça une légère pression, ne voulant pas la brusquer.

« Cuddy… Cuddy. Vous faites un mauvais rêve, réveillez-vous. Je suis là Cuddy. » L'entendant pleurer inconsciemment, il la rappela de nouveau.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et mit un certain temps à réaliser où elle se trouvait.

« Cuddy, je suis là, vous avez fait un mauvais rêve. Tout va bien. » La rassura-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, et le long de ses joues trempées de larmes.

Faiblement, elle se retourna, et laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot. Il l'attira maladroitement contre lui afin de la rassurer, et automatiquement elle enfouit sa tête contre son torse. Après quelques minutes passées, elle s'était enfin calmée et se sentait rassurée par le bras protecteur de House.

« Vous voulez en parler Cuddy ? » Proposa House doucement.

Elle prit une longue respiration, et essuya ses joues fébrilement, relevant la tête vers lui. Ils pouvaient capter le regard l'un de l'autre grâce aux faibles rayons de lune qui surplombaient la pièce.

« Je… Je revoyais l'homme, collé à moi… » Elle grimaça, il resserra sa grippe, l'encourageant à continuer, elle avait besoin de parler pour se libérer du poids qui la pesait.

« Je sens encore sa bouche… Sa langue répugnante contre mon cou… Embrasser ma peau… » Elle n'arrivait plus à continuer, les larmes recommençaient à perler le long de ses joues.

House rapprocha son visage du sien, puis posa délicatement sa bouche le long de son cou, y traçant de doux baisers. Surprise, elle ne bougea pas. Il continua jusqu'à l'orée de son épaule puis releva la tête vers elle.

« C'est mieux ainsi ? »

Elle lui sourit faiblement, n'arrivant pas à faire plus. Il put lire toute sa gratitude dans son regard.

« Beaucoup mieux… Merci House. » Délicatement, elle reposa sa tête sur son torse.

Apaisée, elle posa sa main sur son abdomen et ferma les yeux.

« Bonne nuit House. » Murmura-t-elle.

Il resta interdit un moment, reposant sa tête contre l'oreiller. Les jours à venir n'allaient pas être simples pour elle, mais il se promettait de faire du mieux qu'il pourrait. Elle comptait pour lui, et elle avait été là tellement de fois quand lui allait mal qu'il ne pouvait la laisser seule. Il s'était étonné lui-même, lui d'habitude si renfermé et si peu à l'aise à démontrer son affection il avait sût la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Bonne nuit Cuddy. » Chuchota-t-il.

Il resserra inconsciemment son étreinte et retomba dans les méandres du sommeil.

TBC...

* * *

_Une petite Review? Allez, ça prend seulement quelques secondes :p _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous voulez la suite, vous savez c'qu'il vous reste à faire ;) (Ce n'est toujours pas du chantage, je le promet!)_


	8. Just Another

_Merci à tous pour vos Reviews! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous appréciez! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir (:_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapter **_**o**_**8**** :**

**J**ust **A**nother

Cuddy se réveilla doucement, il lui semblait avoir entendu des voix. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, tâtant le côté vide du lit… Elle était seule. Elle se releva alors vivement, se demandant si elle avait rêvé de tout ça. Mais elle se coupa en plein geste, une douleur le long de sa gorge lui arracha une grimace. Elle porta une main à son cou, non, elle n'avait pas rêvé… Dans un soupir de dépit, elle laissa sa tête retomber contre les coussins. Paupières closes, elle se remémorait déjà des souvenirs peu agréables.

Elle se passa une main sur le visage et se leva difficilement, ses jambes la faisaient toujours souffrir, ainsi que ses bras, des hématomes dus à la forte poigne de l'homme apparaissaient le long de ses avant-bras. Elle grimaça une nouvelle fois et enfila son pull, laissé non loin du lit la veille.

Elle aurait cru que House serait resté, il avait l'air soucieux pour elle, et pas qu'elle se sentait dans le besoin d'être réconfortée, mais elle aimait sa présence, elle ne pouvait le nier.

Une fois s'être passé un filet d'eau fraiche sur le visage, Cuddy ramena ses cheveux en un chignon plutôt désordonné et se prépara à sortir de sa chambre. Alors qu'elle voulut baisser la poignée de la porte, son bras la fit souffrir, et elle ferma les yeux un instant, reprenant ses esprits. Elle se sentait faible, ses mouvements étaient restreints par la douleur.

Marchant le long du couloir, elle s'arrêta. Puis tenta de définir l'odeur qu'elle percevait, c'était sans aucun doute l'odeur du café. House aurait-il pris le temps de lui faire du café avant de partir ? Continuant d'avancer, elle se stoppa une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle entendit comme le bruit d'une tasse qui rencontre un support en verre. Était-il encore là ? À lui préparer du café ? Elle sourit à cette pensée, et recommença sa marche jusqu'à la cuisine.

Son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'elle vit alors Wilson, de dos, en train de remplir deux tasses de café. Wilson ? Comment était-il arrivé là ? Et où était passé House ?

Flash Back

House se réveilla tranquillement, ses paupières s'ouvrirent doucement alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Il fut pleinement conscient lorsqu'il réalisa que l'objet de tous ses fantasmes était là, dans le même lit que lui, à côté de lui qui plus est.

Il mit un temps à se souvenir de tous les évènements passés la veille et observa Cuddy, apaisée, reposant contre son torse. Elle avait l'air de dormir sereinement, ou du moins elle était calme, contrairement à quelques heures plus tôt, son sommeil semblait moins perturbé.

Il grimaça lorsqu'il voulut bouger légèrement sa jambe meurtrie, il attrapa sa boîte de Vicodin et en délesta deux pilules, qu'il goba directement.

Après un moment à l'observer dormir et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, il se décida à se lever. Il fallait qu'il change de position, et qu'il dégourdisse sa jambe, elle le tiraillait affreusement.

Délicatement, il se dégagea de la prise de Cuddy. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retirer sa tête de sur son torse, il la sentit gémir faiblement et remuer. Il arrêta alors tout mouvement et l'examina, elle était toujours endormie, il soupira, puis de gestes attentifs se défit enfin complètement de sa prise et enfila son pantalon.

Il se dirigea alors, claudiquant, vers la cuisine, prêt à aller leur préparer du café.

Il fût cependant stoppé en plein élan lorsque la sonnette retentit. Intrigué, il s'orienta vers celle-ci afin de voir qui était l'inconnu qui osait déranger les gens si tôt le matin. Ouvrant la porte, il fut surprit en voyant qui s'y trouvait.

« Wilson ? » Affirma-t-il plus qu'il ne le demanda.

« House ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Apparemment, ils avaient l'air tous deux troublés de la présence de l'autre.

« Je te retourne la question ! »

« J'ai appris pour Cuddy en arrivant à l'hôpital… »

Il s'en doutait, il avait décelé l'inquiétude dans son regard dès la seconde où il avait entrouvert la porte.

« Oh… Les nouvelles courent vite à ce que je vois. »

« J'étais intrigué en voyant les policiers et enquêteurs, j'ai d'abord pensé que tu avais probablement du faire une nouvelle connerie, puis j'ai finalement demandé et… » Il reprit ses esprits, réalisant que son ami ne lui avait toujours pas dit pour quelle raison il se trouvait là. « Pourquoi toi tu es là ? »

« C'est trop gentil Jimmy de, je prends ça pour un compliment ! »

Wilson soupira de lassitude, il tentait visiblement d'éluder la question, il en conclut donc qu'il devait se sentir mal à l'aise, mais par quoi…

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait agressé. » Répondit-il froidement, si froidement que ça en étonna Wilson.

En vérité, il ne voulait pas que Wilson le félicite, il avait l'impression d'en faire tellement peu… Puis il s'attendait déjà aux remarques du genre « Tu vois que tu as un cœur ! » ou encore « Tu te préoccupes enfin de quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même ! »…

Il avait tout de même une réputation à tenir, et rien que l'idée de devoir se justifier du pourquoi il se sentait le besoin d'aider et soutenir Cuddy, le fatiguait. Pas qu'il était insensible à ce qu'il lui était arrivé, au contraire, mais il se sentait plus coupable de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt qu'autre chose, et il n'avait pas besoin de Wilson et sa morale.

« Je me doute… » Précisa alors Wilson.

« Ben, question conne, réponse conne ! »

Wilson soupira de nouveau, et dire qu'il pensait que House devenait sûrement plus humain, à en juger par sa présence ici…

« Tu étais présent quand… » Il déglutit, rien qu'en imaginant la scène, « Cuddy s'est faite agresser ? » Questionna Wilson.

Pas de réponse… Il observa House regagner le salon et y attraper sa veste. Dubitatif, il s'avança dans le hall d'entrée.

« Tu pars ? » Toujours pas de réponse, « Où est Cuddy ? »

« Elle dort, tu peux lui préparer du café si tu veux. » Répondit-il tandis qu'il enfilait sa veste et se dirigeait vers la sortie.

« Mais… Pourquoi tu es là House ? Elle va bien ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien bon sang ? Tu fuis encore ? Tu l'as aidée ? Tu as passé la nuit chez elle ? »

À en juger par ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, et son air à peine réveillé, oui, il avait certainement dû passer la nuit ici.

« House ! Réponds-moi bordel ! » S'énerva Wilson.

« Bon écoutes tu m'emmerdes Wilson et c'est pas que je m'ennuie ici, mais je rentre chez moi prendre une douche, tu lui diras si elle te demande. Pour le reste, tu n'auras qu'à lui demander par toi-même, vu comment tu parles fort, elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller de toute façon ! »

House sortit en refermant la porte, canne en main, il venait d'appeler un taxi, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre, et il ne voulait pas rester en compagnie de Wilson et ses questions assommantes en patientant.

Wilson porta une main sur sa bouche, réalisant qu'elle dormait, et qu'effectivement il s'était un peu énervé. Il espérait ne pas l'avoir réveillée…

Après quelques secondes à rester planté dans le hall sans savoir quoi faire, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, observa un moment les lieux, puis se décida à faire du café.

Fin du Flash Back

« Oh Cuddy ! Je vous ai réveillée ? » Questionna Wilson, tout d'un coup totalement concerné.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'il la serait déjà dans ses bras. Elle avait conscience qu'il voulait la rassurer, et c'était sa façon à lui de lui montrer qu'il compatissait. Mais ce regard qu'il avait… Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir de la pitié… Elle s'efforça tout de même un sourire alors qu'il la libérait de sa prise.

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas Wilson. » Répondit-elle en plaçant furtivement une main sur son bras, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle le remerciait d'être si prévenant.

Il hocha la tête puis retourna à ses tasses de café, lui en tendant une.

« Merci. » Murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle prenait la tasse qu'il lui tendait.

« Où est House ? » Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher, ça lui avait échappé, mais elle désirait tout de même savoir pourquoi Wilson était là, et non lui.

TBC...

* * *

_Ca y est, là je m'attends aux "Oh non pourquoi House se barre?" Lol héhé (:_

_Laissez moi une Review please, que je sache ce que vous en pensez! Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit, mais je ne devrais pas mettre trop de temps si je vois que ça plait toujours ^^_

* * *


	9. Human Nature

__

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Elles me font vraiment plaisir :D

_Excusez-moi du retard, mais entre les révisions et tout un tas de choses, j'ai moins de temps pour écrire. Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà le chapitre 9!_

_Bonne lecture._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter **_**o**_**9**** :**

**H**uman **N**ature

« Il est rentré chez lui, prétextant le besoin d'aller prendre une douche. » Lui répondit alors Wilson.

« Oh… Ok, je suppose qu'il avait pas mal de choses à faire. » Cuddy essaya de cacher sa déception.

Elle avait envie qu'il soit là, il était en quelque sorte celui en qui elle basait toute sa confiance pour le moment. C'était plus qu'étrange, eux d'habitude si souvent en conflit… Mais elle avait besoin de lui, il était le seul qui avait vécu son agression avec elle, qui savait ce qu'il s'était passé, et c'était aussi celui qui l'avait « sauvée », ça faisait un peu cliché de dire ça… Mais merde ! S'il n'avait pas été là, elle se serait faite violer…

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues, puis s'assit sur un des tabourets de sa cuisine et enfouit son visage dans ses mains en soupirant de lassitude. Quand est-ce que ces affreuses images allaient la laisser en paix ?

Wilson se rapprocha d'elle, confus et désarçonné. Il ne savait pas comment gérer ça, à vrai dire, il avait l'habitude de voir sa patronne si forte et pleine de vie… Elle lui paraissait maintenant épuisée et accablée. Voulant se rendre utile, il passa une main dans son dos amicalement, afin de lui apporter un semblant de réconfort. Il savait que ça ne suffisait pas, mais il ne savait quoi faire de plus.

« Vous voulez quelque chose Cuddy ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle était tentée de répondre oui, elle voulait House. C'était ridicule, mais elle sentait le besoin de l'avoir prêt de lui…

« Non ça va merci Wilson. » Répondit-elle tout en essuyant rageusement les quelques larmes qui avaient malgré tout réussi à s'échapper.

« House m'a dit de vous dire qu'il était parti prendre une douche. Il a éludé toutes mes questions et est parti comme un coup de vent… Je voulais savoir comment vous surmontiez tout ça, c'est pourquoi je suis venu, et j'allais repartir, voyant que House était déjà là, mais il s'est éclipsé en me disant de vous préparer du café… » S'expliqua Wilson, réalisant qu'il ne lui avait même pas dit pourquoi il se trouvait chez elle.

Elle releva la tête vers Wilson et fut parcouru d'un frisson, la compassion et la pitié qu'elle pouvait lire dans son regard lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Elle chassa ses pensées obscures qui repassaient en boucle dans sa tête et prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Comment avez-vous appris ? » Demanda-t-elle alors, craignant déjà sa réponse.

Elle n'avait pas envie que tout le personnel de son hôpital soit au courant, pour le moment elle voulait juste se reposer tranquillement, ne pas avoir à y penser chaque fois qu'elle regarderait quelqu'un.

« Les inspecteurs sont venus à l'hôpital, ils n'ont répondus à personne sur le pourquoi de leur venue, j'ai alors voulu en savoir plus et… J'ai capté une bribe de leur conversation qui m'a intrigué, ils m'ont alors expliqué, comprenant que j'étais un ami à vous. » Avoua-t-il, craintif de sa réaction.

Elle savait que Wilson avait toujours été curieux, et n'aimait pas ne pas être au courant de se qui se tramait, elle ne le blâmait pas pour ça, c'était son ami, évidemment qu'il avait du se sentir concerné quand il avait appris que les inspecteurs venaient pour quelque chose qui la concernait.

« Je suis désolé Cuddy… » Murmura-t-il en pressant gentiment son bras gauche.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer un point invisible devant elle. Elle s'attendait à cette phrase, et déjà les images de la nuit précédente lui revenait en tête, elle ferma de nouveau les yeux, tentant de refouler ses émotions.

Wilson comprit qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule, il n'allait pas la harceler de question, elle avait certainement besoin de repos et de calme. Il préféra alors garder ses questions pour House, il fallait qu'il aille lui parler.

« Je vais vous laisser Cuddy, vous avez sûrement besoin de vous reposer. » Il la serra doucement dans ses bras, puis lui offrit un faible sourire, reflétant toute sa compassion.

Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête et lui retourna son sourire, il était adorable. Elle savait qu'il était là parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, et elle s'en voulait de ne pas arriver à lui dire que tout allait bien, que tout irait bien.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit… » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle lui fit gentiment signe qu'elle avait compris.

« Merci Wilson… » Ajouta-t-elle.

Il lu la sincérité dans son regard et la quitta, un poids sur le cœur, il aurait aimé faire plus…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors qu'il regagnait son bureau, il aperçut une silhouette dans celui de son ami. C'était lui, ça tombait bien, il devait lui parler.

Il frappa légèrement à sa porte, puis entra sans invitation. House avait les yeux rivés sur un dossier. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il travaillait ?

« House. » Lança Wilson, essayant de capter l'attention de son ami.

Celui-ci fut surpris de le voir ici, et releva la tête de ce qu'il faisait, rangeant les papiers dans son tiroir.

« Quoi ? » Répondit-il froidement. Il n'avait aucunement envie d'entendre toutes les questions et sermons de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda alors Wilson, confus.

« Je joue au foot, ça se voit pas ? » Grinça-t-il sarcastiquement.

Wilson soupira, décidément, ça allait être encore plus difficile qu'il croyait de le faire parler.

« Je croyais que tu devais rentrer chez toi prendre une douche ? »

« J'avais quelques papiers à remplir. Et quoi ? T'es venu ici pour savoir si j'ai pris mon pied en prenant ma douche ? » Assena-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez Cuddy ce matin ? Tu étais là hier soir quand elle s'est faite agresser ? » Tenta Wilson, sachant déjà qu'il n'aurait certainement pas de réponse.

« Oui j'étais là, c'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ? Au revoir Wilson, je te montre pas le chemin. » Répondit House, agacé.

Il avait répondu à une de ses questions, connaissant très bien son ami, il n'allait pas démordre s'il continuait à fuir à chacune de ses questions.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? » Demanda-t-il tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise, face au bureau de son ami.

House soupira, décidément non, il n'allait pas démordre.

« En quoi ça t'intéresses ? Tu veux savoir s'il a eu le temps de la violer ? S'il a abusé de sa carrure pour l'empêcher de s'échapper ? Tu veux savoir quoi ? Comment il l'a menacée ? Si elle… »

House fut coupé dans son élan lorsque Wilson lui cria d'arrêter. Il n'en revenait pas… Comment House pouvait-il balancer des choses pareilles ? Si froidement ? Si dépourvu d'émotions ? Il avait l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire, juste balancer des horreurs les unes après les autres, sur un ton neutre. Wilson le dévisagea.

« Alors quoi, pourquoi tu étais chez elle ce matin quand je suis arrivé ? » Demanda Wilson, ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait paraître si froid et si peu concerné par tout ça. Son ton était plus grave que d'habitude, il lui en voulait, il pensait qu'il avait fait preuve d'un peu d'humanité, mais rien de tel, c'était toujours le même… Se préoccupant seulement de sa personne, aucun sentiment, aucune émotion.

« Parce que je faisais ça par profit ! Ça ta va comme réponse ? » Cria House, se laissant emporter par la colère, contre son ami, mais surtout contre lui-même.

« Je me suis dit que si je restais avec elle, que je l'épaulais, j'aurais sûrement des heures de consultation en moins ! J'ai fait ça par profit, tu m'entends ? » Rajouta House, se dégoutant lui-même, mais ne pouvant s'arrêter de déblatérer des absurdités.

Wilson resta bouche bée, choqué, comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Même penser ça ? C'était impossible ! Il eut juste envie de lui balancer l'agrafeuse dans la gueule, il était scié par les paroles de son ami.

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? Comment tu peux même ne serait-ce qu'avoir l'idée de le penser et le faire ? » Lui rétorqua Wilson, n'attendant même pas de réponse, son ami le dégoutait.

« Je fais toujours tout par intérêt Wilson, ne fais pas semblant d'être offusqué ! Je m'en fou de ce qu'il lui est arrivé ! »

Sur ce, il se leva, attrapa ses affaires et sortit en trombe de son bureau, laissant un Wilson outré et sidéré par ses « aveux ».

TBC...

* * *

_Allez-y, frappez moi, j'encaisse les coups xD *se barre en courant...*_

_Nan mais, faut un petit peu de "réalisme" mes amis ^^ soyez pas impatients!_

_Une petite Review? Please (: ça m'encouragera à écrire la suite! (Non non, toujours pas du chantage!)_


	10. Think Twice

**Chapter 1_o_ :**

**T**hink **T**wice

Il monta dans sa voiture, rageur. Tout en conduisant, il ne cessait de se repasser son entrevue avec Wilson. Pourquoi éprouvait-il toujours le besoin de dire des choses comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se mentait toujours à lui-même ?

Bien sûr que non, il n'avait pas fait ça par profit, il l'avait fait pour Cuddy. Mais il se sentait toujours le besoin de se protéger, ne pas révéler ses réels sentiments. Et puis qu'est-ce que Wilson pouvait l'énerver lorsqu'il lui lançait toutes ses questions, tentant de l'analyser et de savoir pourquoi il soutenait Cuddy. Définitivement, ça l'énervait ! Il ne voulait pas de ça, il n'arrivait pas lui-même à savoir pourquoi.

Il était juste présent pour elle, comme elle l'était chaque fois pour lui, rien de plus. Du moins, c'est ce dont il voulait se persuader. Mais il n'avait pas envie que Wilson analyse sans arrêt ses moindres faits et gestes. Il était là pour elle, point. Pas besoin d'analyser le pourquoi du comment !

Il se sentait surtout affreusement coupable de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt, plus tôt pour éviter cette mauvaise expérience à Cuddy. Cette pensée pesait énormément sur sa conscience. Il savait être un beau salaud, pas de doute là-dessus, il aimait fuir et faire fuir tous ceux qui l'approchaient, cependant jamais il ne laissait une femme se faire agresser, encore moins si c'était Cuddy ! Définitivement, non, il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on puisse faire du mal à une femme, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement, alors quand il s'agissait de Cuddy…

Bien sûr, il n'était pas toujours des plus doux avec elle, mais c'était un jeu entre eux, et elle savait que la plupart du temps il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Même si ça pouvait la blesser, elle savait que c'était sa façon à lui de se protéger. Mais jamais, jamais il n'irait jusqu'à lui faire du mal.

Il s'arrêta en route pour acheter des pizzas, puis arriva enfin à destination. Coupant le contact de sa voiture, il s'obligea à chasser toutes ses mauvaises pensées de son esprit. D'un pas claudiquant, il alla frapper à la porte. Pas de réponse…

Fronçant les sourcils, il décida d'entrer quand même.. Doucement, il arriva dans le hall, jetant un coup d'œil dans le salon et la cuisine, personne… Il entreprit alors d'aller voir vers la chambre, posant au passage les pizzas sur un des meubles qui croisaient son passage.

« Cuddy ? » Tenta-t-il doucement.

Il entrouvrit délicatement la porte de la chambre et la vit recroquevillée sur son lit, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Il se surprit à l'observer un instant, elle avait l'air paisible mais si fragile.

Il aurait presque envie de la prendre dans ses bras… House leva les yeux au ciel, n'importe quoi. Quelle idée ! Tentant de se rectifier lui-même il se dit qu'il avait seulement envie de la serrer contre lui afin de sentir ses merveilleux atouts contre son torse. Poussant un nouveau soupir, il leva les yeux au ciel, se trouvant totalement pathétique.

Poussé par un élan d'inconscience, il s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit et frôla ses cheveux de sa main, puis sa joue, et s'arrêta net alors qu'il allait passer son doigt le long de ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Alors qu'il était en train de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle dormait et que personne n'avait pu voir son élan de « tendresse », les paupières de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent délicatement.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, s'habituant à la lumière du jour puis les ouvrit en grand et se redressa lorsqu'elle réalisa sa présence.

« Vous êtes revenu ? » Demanda-t-elle, tout en réalisant la stupidité de sa question.

Il approuva d'un mouvement de tête, ne voulant pas croiser son regard. Il savait qu'elle allait sûrement lui demander pourquoi il était parti si tôt le matin même, sans même la prévenir, mais il n'avait aucunement envie de parler de ça. En réalité il ne comptait pas partir, mais l'arrivée de Wilson l'avait fait fuir.

« J'ai ramené des pizzas, vous avez faim ? » Elle savait qu'il voulait changer de sujet.

Lisa lui sourit faiblement, appréciant le geste. Ça devait être une des premières fois que House lui apportait à manger… Pourtant, elle sentait qu'il ne le faisait pas par pitié.

« Un peu… » Répondit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le rebord du lit.

Il se leva, se dirigeant vers la cuisine et attrapant les cartons de pizzas posés au préalable sur le meuble. Elle le suivit, encore légèrement endormie, elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais l'odeur la mettait tout de même en appétit.

« Une végétarienne pour vous. » Glissa-t-il alors qu'il lui tendait le carton.

« Merci House. » Murmura-t-elle.

Il la regarda un instant et lut dans ses yeux qu'elle le remerciait plus pour le fait qu'il soit revenu la voir que pour la pizza.

« Pas de quoi. » Répondit-il alors, suivant son sens.

Ils mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne lui piquer du bout des doigts une des olives qui trônait sur sa pizza. Voyant une main entrer dans son champ de vision, Lisa lui tapa doucement le dos de la main.

« Hey ! » Feinta-t-elle de s'offusquer.

« Hey quoi ? » Répondit-il naïvement tout en fourrant l'olive dans sa bouche.

« Vous n'aimez pas ça de toute façon. » Rajouta celui-ci.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? » Rétorqua-t-elle, amusée.

« Vous n'aimez que les olives vertes, en l'occurrence, celles-ci sont noires ! »

« Qui vous dit que mes goûts n'ont pas changé ? »

Elle le défia du regard. Il plissa les yeux. Lisa s'empêchait de sourire, il arrivait à lui faire oublier quelques instants toutes les mauvaises pensées qui défilaient en boucle dans son esprit, et pour ça elle lui en était reconnaissante.

« Bien… J'avoue. » Elle le défia un dernier instant du regard puis lui tendit sa deuxième olive noire qu'il s'empressa d'engloutir.

Elle sourit et il ne put s'empêcher de faire de même, avec plus de retenue soit, mais il était autant amusé qu'elle.

Ils débarrassèrent leurs repas puis s'installèrent sur le canapé pour regarder un film. House ressentait le besoin de la prendre contre lui mais… Il n'était pas du genre à montrer son affection. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient.

Cuddy ne suivait pas tellement le film, elle était plus perdue dans ses pensées, House le remarqua. Elle était contente que House soit là, depuis qu'il était arrivé, elle n'avait que très peu pensé à tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé la veille, sa présence la rassurait, mais surtout le fait qu'il ne lui pose pas de question lui était vraiment agréable. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de tout ça depuis son arrivée, et c'est ce dont elle avait besoin, il lui changeait les idées et lui permettait de penser à autre chose. Ce pour quoi elle lui était infiniment reconnaissante.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle réalisa subitement qu'elle n'avait pas prévenu l'hôpital de son absence aujourd'hui, c'était, certes un peu trop tard, mais en tant que doyenne elle se devait de prévenir afin d'éviter la panique.

La voyant commencer à chercher quelque chose des yeux, il se tourna vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? » Demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

Elle ne répondit pas, attrapant son sac à main pour en retirer son portable. Il l'arrêta, voulant une réponse.

« Je n'ai pas encore prévu l'hôpital de mon absence, il faut que je le fasse, ça va être la panique sinon. » Expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

« Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu tard ? Il est vingt heures passé Cuddy. »

Il la regarda reposer son portable avec défaitisme, elle n'aimait pas laisser son hôpital sans nouvelles, et sans instructions. Même après un évènement comme ça, elle se préoccupait toujours de la bonne marche de son hôpital… Décidément, elle l'étonnerait toujours.

« J'ai déjà fait le nécessaire, arrêtez de stresser un peu. » Rajouta-t-il calmement quelques instants après, voyant qu'elle se triturait les mains.

Elle se tourna vers lui, confuse. Il savait qu'elle aurait ressentit le besoin d'appeler l'hôpital pour prévenir de son absence, il avait donc fait le nécessaire.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, ébahie.

« Je leur ai dit que vous preniez un congé de quelques jours, voir plus. Et j'ai vu avec Cameron, elle prendra la direction en attendant que vous vous sentiez prête à revenir. » Lui expliqua-t-il doucement.

Elle le regarda, n'y croyant pas ses yeux. Mais fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'il avait demandé à Cameron de prendre ça place, ça signifiait qu'il avait du lui expliquer la raison de son absence…

« Je ne lui ai rien dit Cuddy. Juste que vous preniez quelques jours pour vous. » Précisa-t-il alors, voyant son regard perdu.

« Merci House. » Répondit-elle, les yeux brillants.

« Oh arrêtez un peu de me remercier ! Est-ce que moi je vous remercie chaque fois que vous mettez des jupes plus courtes ou des décolletés plus profonds ? » Rétorqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire et cala sa tête sur son épaule. Elle savait qu'il avait toujours besoin de tourner les choses à la dérision lorsqu'il se sentait mal à l'aise, et d'autant plus quand il se faisait remercier.

Il resta stoïque, la tête de Cuddy reposait contre son épaule, ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais il n'allait pas pour autant l'entourer de ses bras. Ils reportèrent alors tous deux leur attention sur le poste de télévision.

TBC...


	11. Don't Know What To Do

_Je m'excuse sincèrement pour le retard! Mais j'ai manqué un peu de temps, entre les devoirs, les cours, les révisions... Enfin bon, on est pas là pour parler de ça x)_

_Je voulais vous le poster hier soir, mais ma bêta n'avait pas finis, donc le voilà, fraîchement terminé. Merci à elle ;)_

_J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas quand même (: je vous poste un chapitre un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner..._

_Merci énormément pour vos Reviews qui me font toutes extrêmement plaisir! Elles m'aident à rester inspirée ^^_

_Bonne lecture._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**** :**

**D**on't **K**now **W**hat **T**o **D**o

_« Tu penseras à éteindre les lumières en sortant ! »_

_« Et j'aurais quoi en échange ? » Demanda le concerné._

_« Commences pas avec ça, on va être en retard. » Répondit la jeune femme, un brin exaspérée._

_« Mais je ne commence pas « mon cœur », je ne fais que continuer… » Dit-il en appuyant sur le surnom idiot._

_L'homme apparu enfin dans le hall d'entrée, claudiquant jusqu'à la porte pour rejoindre sa compagne. La femme roula des yeux en l'observant avancer vers elle._

_Avant qu'elle ne puisse le blâmer sur son accoutrement, il captura rapidement ses lèvres afin de l'empêcher de le réprimander. Elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner alors qu'il amplifiait leur baiser. Violent. Doux. Délectable. Charnel. Sensuel. Passionné. _

_La jeune femme, les paupières toujours closes, reprit alors ses esprits et le repoussa doucement. Mains sur le torse, elle le fusilla du regard, lui reprochant implicitement d'arriver si facilement à lui faire perdre la raison._

_« Où est passée ta cravate ? » Assena-t-elle, feintant un regard sévère._

_« C'est le nouveau p'tit nom que tu as trouvé pour ma deuxième canne ? » Répondit-il d'un air enfantin, haussant un sourcil interrogatif et suggestif. _

_Levant à nouveau les yeux au ciel, elle soupira._

_« House, va me chercher cette cravate immédiatement ! » Reprit-elle plus durement._

_« C'est obligé ? Non parce que tu sais, si tu veux me tenir en laisse autant que t'achète directement le fouet et le collier à pics… » Continua celui-ci, toujours sur le même ton, s'amusant à exaspérer sa compagne._

_Se contentant de le fusiller du regard, elle tapota sa montre afin d'affirmer son agacement. Lisa l'observa alors faire demi-tour._

_« Et plus vite que ça, on est déjà en retard ! » Rajouta-t-elle d'un ton ferme. Elle sourit en l'entendant grogner._

_Lorsqu'il revint, quelques bonnes minutes après cravate en main, elle soupira mais se contenta simplement de la nouer autour de son cou._

_House de son côté entreprit de la retarder un peu plus encore. Attrapant ses poignets qui s'affairaient contre son torse, il la plaqua violemment à lui. Tout en faisant glisser ses mains vers le bas de son dos, il s'empara de son cou à pleine bouche._

_« Mmh… Qu'est-ce que tu as là-dessous ? » Grogna-t-il contre sa peau tout en laissant ses mains descendre encore._

_Le sourire de la jeune femme s'évanouit lorsqu'elle sentit une lame froide et tranchante se poser brutalement contre sa gorge._

_« Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais… » Entendit-elle chuchoter dans le creux de son oreille._

_Frisson. Peur. Appréhension. Angoisse. Paralysie. Trou noir._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa se réveilla en sursaut. Mettant un temps à reprendre ses esprits, n'osant pas regarder autour d'elle. Elle retira délicatement sa tête du torse sur lequel elle reposait et observa House qui sommeillait paisiblement. Troublée et confuse, elle s'ébroua, essayant d'oublier son rêve, où tout lui avait paru tellement réel.

Elle fit un léger sursaut lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone sonner. Chassant loin d'elle ses pensées, elle se tira du lit pour le saisir et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de ne pas réveiller l'homme encore endormi qui reposait sur son lit.

La veille, il lui avait proposé de rester, sentant qu'elle redoutait de dormir seule. Elle avait bien entendu accepté. Lisa avait même été soulagée qu'il propose de lui-même, elle craignait qu'il s'y sente forcé si elle le faisait.

Tout en décrochant son téléphone, elle mit la cafetière en route.

« Lisa Cuddy. » Énonça-t-elle.

« Bonjour Docteur Cuddy, je suis Joe Parkins, un des inspecteurs chargés de l'enquête. »

Lisa passa une main tremblante sur son cou endolori et tenta de se concentrer sur ce que lui disait l'inspecteur plutôt que sur les images qui défilaient dans son esprit.

« J'aurais aimé m'entretenir avec vous, concernant votre agression. » L'homme fit une pause, laissant le temps à la jeune femme d'assimiler les informations. Il se doutait de part son silence que ça devait être désagréable pour elle, mais il se devait de faire son travail.

« Je pourrais alors vous expliquer le déroulement de l'enquête. » Reprit-il.

« Je vois. » Répliqua doucement Lisa.

« Nous pourrions nous retrouver dans votre bureau aujourd'hui ? » Proposa l'enquêteur.

« Oui, pas de problèmes. » Répondit-elle, tentant de contrôler sa voix.

« On dit dans deux heures ? Ça vous convient ? J'ai un autre rendez-vous l'après-midi et j'aimerais pouvoir faire avancer l'enquête aussi vite que possible, ce n'est jamais bon de trop tarder. » Rajouta Joe.

« Très bien, je vous retrouve là bas. »

Lisa raccrocha une fois les salutations terminées. Elle expira longuement et se servit une tasse de café, appréciant le liquide chaud.

« Déjà debout ? » Demanda House d'une voix encore endormie, s'ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux.

Elle sursauta lorsque sa voix la sortit de ses pensées et se retourna vers lui.

« House, je vous ai réveillé ? » Questionna-t-elle gênée.

Il grommela un « non » alors qu'il s'approchait lui aussi de la cafetière. Elle lui tendit une tasse et le laissa profiter de son café. Après un moment de silence, elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Un inspecteur vient de m'appeler, il a besoin de s'entretenir avec moi concernant l'enquête. » Expliqua-t-elle doucement, brisant le silence.

House la regarda un moment, puis hocha la tête. Il n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec ça, elle avait surtout besoin de se changer les idées, mais si elle avait accepté…

« Je dois le retrouver à l'hôpital dans deux heures. Je peux vous y déposer par la même occasion si vous voulez, vous avez sûrement des tas de patients qui vous attendent… Vos employés aussi d'ailleurs. » Rajouta Lisa, tentant de trouver des raisons sur le « pourquoi elle voulait qu'il parte avec elle ».

À vrai dire, elle redoutait cet entretien et elle voulait qu'il soit à proximité une fois terminé. Cependant, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il s'en sente obligé, mais sa présence la rassurait alors savoir qu'il serait à l'hôpital lui aussi serait une bonne chose.

« Vous n'avez pas parlé d'heures de consultation, c'est déjà ça ! » Répondit House, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Elle sourit à son tour, elle n'allait pas le forcer à faire des heures de consultation, il avait été là pour elle c'était la moindre des choses. Mais elle savait que c'était toujours sa façon de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je vais aller prendre une douche, il y a des œufs et du bacon dans le frigo si vous voulez. » Expliqua-t-elle doucement.

« Des œufs et du bacon ? Vous avez pas une bouteille de Whisky plutôt ? C'est bien meilleur comme petit déjeuner ! » Répondit-il sarcastiquement tout en se dirigeant vers le frigo.

« Mais pas très nourrissant ! » Assena Lisa en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Une fois douchés, ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre l'hôpital lorsque Lisa se stoppa dans le hall d'entrée. Voyant qu'elle ne le suivait pas, House fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers elle.

Elle avait le regard vitreux, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Cuddy ? » Appela doucement le diagnosticien.

Aucune réponse. Il s'avança, tentant vainement de l'appeler à nouveau. Ne comprenant pas son absence brutale, il posa une main sur son épaule.

« Lisa ? » Murmura-t-il, ne voulant pas la brusquer.

Elle releva les yeux brutalement, comme si elle reprenait conscience et les fixa à ceux de l'homme qui venait de la ramener à la réalité.

« Oh… Excusez-moi House, vous disiez quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air préoccupé.

« Non, vous vous êtes arrêtée brutalement et vous ne réagissiez pas à mes appels… » Expliqua House, incrédule.

Elle le regarda un moment, clignant des yeux alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle avait été absente pendant un instant, puis fixa un point invisible au loin.

« Tout va bien ? » Questionna House.

« Oui oui… J'ai… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé… Je n'ai pas réalisé que… »

Elle s'arrêta, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte alors qu'elle essayait de trouver ses mots. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Hey, Cuddy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-il, soucieux.

« Je… Je ne peux pas… » Tenta-t-elle d'expliquer difficilement alors qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme.

Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à la serrer dans ses bras. Elle fondit en larme. House resta interdit un moment, n'ayant pas l'habitude. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui. Cette situation lui paraissait vraiment étrange…

« Vous ne pouvez pas quoi Cuddy ? » Interrogea-t-il doucement.

« Je… Je ne peux pas aller à l'hôpital… Tout le monde est au courant maintenant… Je ne supporterais pas de… » Elle reprit difficilement sa respiration.

« Hey hey, du calme. » Il passa délicatement sa main le long de son dos alors que ses larmes redoublaient. « Personne n'est au courant, Jimmy a beau être une vraie commère, il ne vous ferait jamais ça. Et puis, c'est pas comme si tout le monde se souciait de la vie de la patronne. » Rajouta House, essayant de la faire passer à autre chose.

Lisa émit un léger rire contre son torse et se calma. Elle renifla puis tenta d'apaiser son inquiétude. Il avait certainement raison. Elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi elle avait réagit si excessivement, la tension et l'angoisse accumulées ces derniers temps devaient commencer à prendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Bon… C'est pas que ça me dérange de vous voir inonder mon tee-shirt, mais vous avez un rendez-vous Cuddy ! » Ajouta House sarcastiquement, espérant qu'elle arrive à faire abstraction de ses craintes avant son entretien.

Elle lui donna un léger coup de coude alors qu'elle chassait ses larmes et essuyait ses joues. Il l'observa, apparemment, elle allait mieux. Rassuré, il lui pressa délicatement l'épaule et sortit de la maison. Lisa le suivit.

Alors qu'ils prenaient place dans la voiture, Lisa se retourna vers le siège conducteur. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un moment, elle sourit, il démarra. Oui, elle allait mieux. Pour le moment. Il redoutait l'état dans lequel elle se retrouverait une fois son entrevue terminée.

TBC...

* * *

_Merci pour votre lecture (:_

_Reviews Please._

* * *


	12. Everyone Around You

_Merci merci pour vos Reviews :D Je vous aimes xD_

_Excusez-moi du retard... Je sais que j'ai été assez longue, mais maintenant j'ai pas mal de chapitres d'avance, donc je devrais poster plus régulièrement! Enfin ça dépend de si vous aimez ou pas ^^_

_Je suis assez scpetique pour ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**** :**

**E**veryone **A**round **Y**ou

House et Cuddy arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard à l'hôpital. Par inadvertance, l'esprit totalement ailleurs il entreprit de se garer dans le parking sous terrain. Une fois le contact coupé, il attrapa sa canne et son sac et s'apprêtait à sortir de la voiture quand il réalisa que la jeune femme à côté de lui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Il put voir le trouble dans son regard. Elle paraissait une fois de plus absente, perdue. Fronçant les sourcils, il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. House se traita mentalement d'imbécile et eût envie de se gifler quand il comprit son erreur.

Il observa la jeune femme fermer les yeux un instant et inspirer profondément, puis sans un mot elle sortit de la voiture d'un pas énergique.

Incrédule, il fit de même et tenta de la rejoindre. Sans succès. Elle marchait bien trop vite, faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol. House pressa le pas tant qu'il put alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans l'ascenseur, sa jambe le faisait toujours affreusement souffrir.

Essoufflé, il prit place à ses côtés et l'observa appuyer sur le bouton. Lisa avait les joues rosies par son empressement, elle avait l'air d'être tourmentée.

House ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction, pensant qu'elle allait fondre en larme en se remémorant les souvenirs encore trop frais qui émanaient de cet endroit. À présent, Lisa avait l'air calme, mais elle luttait intérieurement pour rester forte.

Si elle se laissait déjà déborder par les émotions, comment allait-elle pouvoir supporter son entrevue avec l'inspecteur ?

Prenant sur elle, Lisa enfouit tous ses ressentiments au plus profond d'elle-même alors que les portes s'ouvraient sur la foule dynamique de l'hôpital.

« Oh, Docteur Cuddy, vous êtes revenue ? » Demanda inutilement une des deux infirmières.

Lisa hocha la tête affirmativement et força un léger sourire envers ses employées alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau.

« Elle m'a l'air pâle ! » Murmura la seconde tout en se retournant vers sa collègue.

House arriva à leur niveau, prêt à rejoindre Cuddy dans son bureau et les entendit chuchoter tout en lançant des regards dans le bureau de leur supérieure.

« C'est peut-être vrai ce qu'on dit alors… La venue de la police et tout ça. » Enchaina l'autre sur le ton de la conspiration.

« J'ai demandé au gardien hier, il n'a rien voulu lâcher ! » Déclara la plus jeune des deux.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici… Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que le Docteur Cuddy et le Docteur House ont quelque chose à voir là-dedans ! » Conclut alors la deuxième.

« Hey ! » Hurla la même infirmière alors qu'une canne venait de broyer son pied.

Les infirmières étaient réputées pour leurs commérages dans l'hôpital. Elles sautaient sur la moindre occasion pour avoir quelques informations croustillantes concernant leurs patrons. Chose qui exaspérait continuellement House, il ne pouvait se passer une chose sans qu'elles viennent mettre leur nez dedans.

« Handicapé, ça se voit pas ? » Assena House d'une grimace enfantine alors qu'il passait devant elles pour couper court à leur ragot.

Les infirmières soupirèrent et s'apprêtèrent à reprendre leur conversation quand elles remarquèrent que le médecin était toujours planté en face d'elles.

« Vous voulez quelque chose Docteur House ? » Demanda niaisement une des deux.

« On voit que votre grande occupation du jour outre le travail est de pouvoir agrémenter les ragots ! » Assena House tout en les fixant ouvertement.

« Comme si vous, vous le faisiez votre travail ! Vous êtes sans arrêt à trainer au lieu de faire… » Commença la plus jeune qui fût stoppée dans son élan par un coup de coude venant de sa collègue.

« Hum tient ça me rappelle qu'il faut que j'aille toucher deux mots à la patronne concernant ce que j'ai vu l'autre soir. » Rajouta House tout en fusillant l'infirmière du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? » Demanda la plus vieille, curieuse.

« Votre très sympathique collègue flirter dans une des salles de consultation avec le Docteur j'aime-mon-brushing. » Poursuivit-il en désignant la deuxième infirmière.

« Oh ! C'est vrai ça ? » Questionna alors la plus âgée en tournant son attention vers sa cadette.

La plus jeune, la bouche grande ouverte se mit à rougir et s'empressa de retourner faire correctement son travail tandis que la seconde la suivait tout en se demandant avec qui elle allait pouvoir partager cette nouvelle information juteuse.

House, content d'avoir pu détourner l'attention des commères de service, se dirigea vers le bureau de sa patronne.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

House fit son entrée dans le bureau et observa Cuddy remettre de l'ordre dans ses papiers.

« Vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-il nonchalamment tout en s'approchant.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, le considérant un instant, puis reporta son attention sur son rangement.

« C'est dans combien de temps votre entretien avec l'autre fouineur ? » Ajouta-t-il.

« House, ce n'est pas un fouineur, c'est un enquêteur. » Elle fit une pause, reportant son attention sur lui. « Il vient pour faire avancer les choses. »

« Oui bien sûr et juste vous traumatiser un peu plus en vous posant des questions auxquelles vous n'aurez pas envie de répondre ! »

« Je dois le faire. Pourquoi ça vous dérange tant que ça ? » Interrogea-t-elle, ne comprenant pas la raison de son agacement.

« Parce que vous ne savez pas à quoi vous vous préparez ! » Répondit House en haussant le ton.

« Vous le savez vous peut-être ? » Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

« C'est un interrogatoire Cuddy, il va vous assener de questions jusqu'à ce que vous ne puissiez plus reprendre le contrôle de vos émotions. Vous allez craquer. Vous n'êtes pas prête pour ça ! Et je n'ai pas envie de vous ramasser à la petite cuillère encore une fois ! » Cria-t-il, ne pouvant se contrôler. Il était hors de lui, sans vraiment savoir quelle en était la raison.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous en savez vous si je suis prête ou non ? Qui vous demande d'être là après ? Je ne veux pas vous retenir, je vous en prie barrez-vous si vous n'avez pas envie de me « ramasser à la petite cuillère » comme vous dites ! Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, vous n'étiez pas là, vous n'avez pas subi ce que j'ai subi House ! Et je ne vous ai jamais demandé d'être là pour moi, je pensais que vous le faisiez parce que vous vous sentiez concerné, maintenant, je ne vous retiens pas ! »

Elle s'arrêta, reprenant difficilement son souffle. Comment pouvait-il être un homme si prévenant, et la minute d'après aussi infâme ? Il la mettait hors d'elle. Lisa avait espéré qu'il soit là pour elle, ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent, mais en aucun cas elle n'avait envie d'être un fardeau pour lui et entendre de sa bouche qu'il en avait marre la blessait terriblement.

« Bien ! Vous savez quoi ? Si vous avez envie de souffrir encore, c'est votre problème, venez pas m'emmerder après ! Je vous aurai prévenu Cuddy, cet entretien va vous démolir, ce genre de mec n'en a rien à faire de ce que vous avez enduré, ils veulent simplement des réponses à leurs questions, quitte à vous blesser ! » Hurla-t-il à nouveau.

Il se leva de son siège, se mettant face à elle et d'un pas rageur entreprit de quitter le bureau.

« Et oui je connais la sortie ! Vous voulez endurer ça toute seule ? Bien ! Vous êtes forte, tant mieux, ne venez pas pleurer sur mon épaule une fois que vous serez abattue ! » Rajouta-t-il excédé.

Sur cette dernière parole, il quitta le bureau, les muscles crispés. House n'avait pas voulu que ça en vienne là, mais elle le mettait hors de lui. Comment pouvait-elle réagir ainsi ? Elle ne se rendait pas compte de tout ce qui allait suivre.

Lisa resta stupéfaite, fixant la porte de son bureau avec ahurissement. Elle grogna et se passa une main sur le visage. Les yeux fermés, elle tenta de reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions, les larmes prêtent à dévaler ses joues. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait réagi de la sorte ? Elle avait mal, elle se sentait faible. House avait tout fait pour la rendre angoissée concernant l'entrevue et elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça ! Elle était consciente que ça allait être difficile pour elle et elle aurait simplement eût besoin de sa présence. Mais non, il était parti et orgueilleux comme il était, il n'était pas prêt de revenir et elle n'était pas prête de venir ramper devant lui. Il lui restait un minimum de fierté…

TBC...

* * *

_Hum... J'ai lu sur certaines Reviews que certains aimeraient du "rapprochement" entre House & Cuddy (enfin quand je dis rapprochement, c'est assez explicite non?) et j'aimerais vos avis là dessus! Donc... A vous de me dire si vous en voulez (:_

_Review Please :D_


	13. The Hardest Part

_Merci pour vos commentaires :D pas mal m'ont faits bien rigoler x)_

_Hé hé, non mais arrêtez de dire que House est un con x) c'est pas finit! Lol_

_Bref... Le soleil ça tape dure sur les neurones je crois..._

_Bonne lecture (:_

* * *

**Chapter 13**** :**

**T**he **H**ardest **P**art

« Docteur Cuddy ? » Entendit-elle.

Lisa releva la tête vers la personne qui venait de faire apparition dans son bureau. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et se leva de son siège, attrapant la main qu'on lui tendait.

« Joe Parkins, chargé de l'enquête, je vous ai eu au téléphone ce matin. » Se présenta l'enquêteur.

« Oui, je me souviens. » Elle le salua d'un faible sourire et lui fit signe de prendre place sur un des fauteuils face à son bureau.

« Vous allez bien ? » Questionna-t-il, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

« Autant que je peux, merci. » Répondit-elle posément.

House l'avait vraiment effrayée et maintenant elle s'attendait au pire. L'inspecteur n'avait pas l'air méchant. Il était plutôt fin, mais assez imposant, ses traits étaient assez durs et sa moustache ne faisait qu'empirer la chose. Mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être effrayant.

« Bien, je vais vous faire un résumé de la progression de l'enquête si vous le voulez bien. » Commença Joe.

Lisa hocha doucement de la tête, posant son menton sur le creux de sa main.

« Nous avons examiné la vidéo d'enregistrement de la caméra située dans votre parking sous-terrain, malheureusement l'image n'est pas assez nette, l'homme étant de dos, on ne peut distinguer complètement son visage. »

Elle l'écoutait parler, sans vraiment porter attention à ce qu'il disait par la suite. Il était en train de lui dire qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui était ce malfrat et tous ses doutes commençaient à refaire surface. Que se passerait-il s'il avait décidé de finir ce qu'il avait commencé ? Elle ne se sentait déjà pas spécialement sécurisée avant, mais maintenant…

« Puis nous avons réussi à voir sa plaque d'immatriculation, mais il s'avère qu'il s'agissait d'une voiture louée. Mes collègues ont appelé l'agence de location à laquelle appartenait la voiture et ils sont tombés sur un réseau de malfaiteurs qui n'avaient pas de licence pour vendre ce genre de voiture. De plus, il s'agissait de voitures volées. » Continua Joe Parkins.

Lisa sentait ses forces la quitter. Ils n'avaient donc aucune piste… Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça ? Elle allait devoir vivre toute sa vie avec ce sentiment d'insécurité ?

« Enfin donc, ils ne tenaient pas de carnet de bord avec le nom des personnes qui avaient loué une de « leurs » voitures. Nous nous retrouvons avec peu d'indices entre les mains comme vous pouvez le voir. » Acheva-t-il, enfin.

Elle soupira, épuisée et sans espoir.

« Le point positif tout de même… » Enchaina-t-il.

Lisa releva les yeux, une lueur d'espoir réapparut dans son regard. Il y avait un point positif ? C'était déjà ça.

« C'est que la victime est toujours en vie et va pouvoir nous aider dans notre enquête. » Finit-il en la fixant.

Bouche ouverte, elle tenta de rationaliser les choses. C'était inimaginable. En plus de n'avoir aucune piste et de n'être pas foutus de trouver un petit indice, ils allaient simplement se baser sur les questions qu'ils allaient lui poser ? Mais elle n'en aurait donc jamais fini avec tout ça ? Lisa avala difficilement sa salive.

« Vous voulez dire… Que vous n'avez pas le moindre petit indice ? » Demanda-t-elle ahurie.

« On compte sur vous pour nous donner les informations qu'il nous manque. Et vous êtes la seule à pouvoir vous souvenir de son visage. » Répondit Joe en haussant les épaules.

« Vous pensez sincèrement que je tentais de mémoriser son visage à ce moment-là ? J'étais plutôt en train de prier pour qu'il ne me tue pas et… » Commença-t-elle le souffle court.

« Je sais. » La coupa-t-il. « Mais vous pouvez peut-être vous en souvenir suffisamment pour nous en fournir une description qui permettra alors à mes collègues d'en faire un portrait-robot. » Rajouta-t-il simplement.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà subi assez, ils en rajoutaient une couche.

« Enfin, nous verrons ça demain. Place aux questions vous voulez bien ? » Demanda l'enquêteur.

« Hm hm… » Fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à formuler.

« Bien. Avez-vous eu l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cet homme quelque part ? En consultation, ou bien en tant que patient qui aurait été admis dans votre hôpital ? » Débuta-t-il.

« Vous croyez que je me souviens de chaque patient que j'ausculte ? » Répondit-elle en riant nerveusement.

« Bien sûr que non, mais il aurait pu marquer votre esprit… Question suivante, avez-vous de quelconques ennemis ? » Continua-t-il.

« Je… Non, pas que je sache… » Rétorqua Lisa incrédule.

« Personne qui pourrait vous en vouloir ? »

« Je… Quand bien même quelqu'un pourrait m'en vouloir, vous pensez vraiment qu'il aurait envoyé quelqu'un pour me… » Elle s'arrêta, sa gorge se nouant.

« Pour vous violer ? Je ne sais pas, je ne fais que demander. Simples questions de routine. » Expliqua Joe naturellement.

Lisa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se concentrer afin de ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. Il était si froid, il faisait son job, soit, mais avait-il besoin de paraitre si peu affecté ?

« J'en déduis que non. » Il marqua quelque chose sur son calepin puis reporta son attention vers elle. « Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avant qu'il surgisse de nulle part pour vous plaquer contre votre voiture ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Il avait si peu de tact. C'était la première fois depuis son agression qu'elle en parlait vraiment, mais face à quelqu'un si peu délicat ça rendait la tâche encore plus ardue pour elle.

« Je… J'entreprenais de rentrer chez moi. » Répondit-elle doucement.

« Hm hm… Et vous étiez seule c'est bien ça ? » Interrogea-t-il en prenant note sur son calepin une nouvelle fois.

Elle hocha la tête, les mots avaient du mal à sortir, il faisait ressurgir en elle tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait tenté d'atténuer.

« Pourtant, un homme est venu vous secourir après c'est bien ça ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« J'ai entendu dire que c'était un de vos employés. » Il la regarda fixement. « Pensez-vous qu'il pourrait être impliqué dans l'affaire ? On m'a laissé comprendre que votre relation était assez… Surprenante. Et qu'il faisait ouvertement et très fréquemment des allusions sur votre physique. » Rajouta l'enquêteur.

TBC...

* * *

_Oui oui, j'avoue, c'est assez court, mais c'est pour mieux garder le suspens ;)_

_Une petite Review? Soyez gentils :D_

_C'est juste ici :p_


	14. Here Is Gone

_Merci pour vos Reviews! J'aime lire vos avis._

_Désolé pour le temps d'attente... Je voulais vous le poster hier, mais léger contre-temps. Et oui... Joe Parkins est un c**, mais c'est pas finit x)_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapter 14**** :**

**H**ere **I**s **G**one

Lisa sentit son cœur s'emballer et sa patience la lâcher.

« En aucun cas ! Je ne sais pas qui vous a dit ça et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais sachez qu'il n'a en aucun cas quelque chose à voir là-dedans ! » Répondit-elle amèrement.

« Je veux bien croire que cette idée ne vous plaise pas Docteur Cuddy, mais nous devons enquêter sur toutes les pistes possibles de cette affaire. Et quand bien même vous trouveriez ça impensable, ne pensez-vous pas que justement, le fait qu'il soit là soit assez suspect ? Il vous paraît maintenant comme le « héros» de l'histoire, mais il pourrait en être tout autrement. C'est étrange qu'il eût été lui aussi présent si tard le soir alors qu'il finissait bien plus tôt et d'autant plus étrange qu'il vous ait vu alors que sa moto, à ce que nous savons, était garée à l'opposé du parking ! »

Elle se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et le fusilla du regard.

« Sortez d'ici ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Du calme Docteur Cuddy. » Il lui fit signe de se rasseoir. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous emportez ? Je ne fais que poser des questions. Maintenant, asseyez-vous et calmez-vous. » Expliqua Joe durement.

Lisa se rassit à contrecœur, la mâchoire serrée.

« Bien ! Maintenant, reprenons voulez-vous ? » Reprit-il. « Donc, vous ne pensez pas qu'il puisse être impliqué dans l'histoire ? »

« Non ! » Répondit-elle froidement et sûre d'elle.

« Mais vous avouez qu'il fait des fois des allusions plutôt douteuses sur votre physique ? » Rajouta-t-il pendant que Lisa soupirait d'agacement.

« C'est House, bien qu'il puisse être un véritable con par moment, il ne ferait jamais ça ! C'est un jeu entre lui et moi, tout ça n'a rien à voir ! »

« Un jeu ? Vous avez de drôles de jeux Docteur Cuddy. Vous entretenez des « jeux » de la sorte avec d'autres ? Ou simplement avec ce dénommé Docteur House ? »

« Mais… Comment osez-vous ? Je ne vous permets pas ! Vous ne savez rien de lui et moi, ne vous faites pas de fausses idées. » Tenta-t-elle d'expliquer en gardant son calme.

« Quelle est la nature de votre relation justement Docteur Cuddy ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tout ça à avoir là dedans ? » S'énerva-t-elle.

« Vous éludez la question ? » Joe haussa un sourcil et prit note sur son calepin.

« Arrêtez ça… Il n'y à rien entre House et moi, il est mon employé, il me fait vivre l'enfer tous les jours à l'hôpital en me demandant d'accepter des opérations à risques pour ses patients, il me fait courir après lui pour qu'il fasse ses heures de consultation, mais ça s'arrête là ! Où est-ce que vous allez chercher tout ça ? »

« Il vous fait vivre l'enfer tous les jours hein ? Qui vous dit qu'il n'aurait pas mis en place un de ses plans diaboliques pour pouvoir être perçu comme le « héros» de la patronne et pouvoir enfin obtenir tout ce qu'il désire ? Qui vous dit qu'il n'a pas monté cette agression de toutes pièces ? » Rajouta-t-il.

Lisa secoua la tête énergiquement. Tentant de garder son calme.

« Il a beau être le plus antipathique des médecins, il tient à moi et il ne ferait jamais ça. »

« Oh, il tient à vous ? Vous êtes sûre de ça ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. La gorge nouée. Lisa luttait pour ne pas laisser les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber s'échapper. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de refréner les battements de son cœur.

« Bien, sujet clos pour le moment. Je peux passer aux autres questions ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment. Voyant qu'elle le fusillait du regard et avait la mâchoire serrée, il décida de continuer sans son approbation. « Est-ce que l'homme a laissé des marques sur vous ? »

Lisa déglutit difficilement et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Elle n'en pouvait plus. House avait raison, c'était insupportable. Fronçant les sourcils, elle hocha la tête.

« Sur quelles parties du corps ? » Demanda son interlocuteur tout en prenant note.

« Il… M'a menacé avec un couteau… J'ai les traces de la lame le long de la gorge. » Commença-t-elle en passant sa main sur la compresse que House lui avait soigneusement appliquée. « J'ai aussi plusieurs bleus sur le corps… Dues à son imposante carrure et ses… Tentatives de m'empêcher de bouger. » Tenta-t-elle d'expliquer d'un ton détaché.

« Il n'a pas eu le temps de vous violer donc à ce qu'on m'a dit ? » Questionna-t-il froidement.

Lisa fut secouée de frissons sous la brutalité de sa question. Elle haleta un moment avant d'essayer de rester calme puis elle hocha négativement de la tête.

« Et donc, ce House est arrivé avant que votre agresseur devienne plus entreprenant ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête cette fois positif.

« Pensez-vous que si le Docteur House n'était pas arrivé, l'homme aurait entrepris d'aller plus loin ? » Demanda Joe toujours en prenant des notes.

Nouveau tremblement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en sache ? » Répondit-elle difficilement. « En quoi ces questions serviront à l'enquête ? » Rajouta Lisa en rouvrant les yeux.

« Tout est nécessaire pour qu'on puisse avancer Docteur Cuddy. Je pense que j'ai eu les réponses aux questions les plus importantes. Je vous recontacterais. » Acheva-t-il.

Lisa soupira de soulagement. Joe Parkins se leva et lui tendit sa main afin de la saluer. Elle la serra péniblement, ses forces l'avaient quittée.

« Restez prudente tout de même, on ne sait jamais. » Reprit l'enquêteur tout en la regardant fixement. « Votre agresseur peut décider de repointer le bout de son nez à tous moments. Restez sur votre garde et appelez-nous en cas de problèmes. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il quitta le bureau laissant derrière lui une Lisa totalement démolie. Comme si cet entretien ne l'avait déjà pas assez abattue, il fallait qu'il rajoute le coup de grâce. Comment allait-elle réussir à ne pas angoisser à la moindre personne suspecte qui s'approcherait d'elle ? Elle allait devenir parano… Il venait de faire ressurgir tous ses doutes et toutes ses angoisses.

TBC...

* * *

_Chapitre assez court, je sais. Le prochain sera plus long, c'est promis! Merci de me lire._

_Reviews Please (:_


	15. Save Me

_Bon alors, tout d'abord, un grand merci pour vos Reviews! Elles me motivent plus que ce que vous pouvez penser._

_Je sais qu'une grande partie de vous se languissait de House, mais il fallait bien ça pour avancer. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, comme promis, il est plus long que le précédent. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de m'avancer dans ma fic cette semaine, mais je ferais du mieux que je peux pour vous poster la suite prochainement. Bien que ce week-end je risque d'être pas mal absente, j'essaierais de vous la poster le plus tôt possible. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas les idées, je sais où je vais depuis le début, je suis juste en manque de temps en ce moment. Mais le prochain chapitre est presque terminé, donc je ne devrais pas tardé ;)_

_Bref..._

_Bonne lecture._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1****5**** :**

**S**ave **M**e

Après un moment à regagner son calme en mettant à jour ses dossiers, Lisa décida de rentrer chez elle. Ses employés et leurs questions, elle n'en voulait pas. Elle avait déjà eu assez affaire avec celles de Joe Parkins, maintenant elle voulait se reposer et oublier tout ça. Si c'était aussi simple… L'enquêteur avait fait ressurgir bien des souvenirs peu agréables et elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle se sentait extrêmement faible et anéantie. Son altercation avec House quelques instants plus tôt n'arrangeait rien, elle était affreusement mal. Il avait raison, elle lui avait demandé de partir. Il était parti. Elle se retrouvait seule à présent, pour son plus grand damne…

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le parking, Lisa hésita un moment avant d'en sortir. Le parking était désert, pourtant il n'était que dix-huit heures… Ses employés avaient dû se presser pour rentrer chez eux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle alors qu'elle avançait, l'appréhension lui nouant le ventre. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici seule, elle s'était fait agresser… Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle pressa le pas jusqu'à sa voiture, mais s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas recommencer ! Elle cessa de respirer et se retourna lentement vers la source du bruit.

Un chat… C'était un chat… Lisa posa sa main sur son cœur, essayant d'en calmer les battements. Tremblante, elle rejoignit sa voiture et s'engouffra rapidement à l'intérieur. Elle arriva difficilement à mettre le contact, sa main tremblait, comme tout le reste de son corps. Une fois fait, elle démarra et jeta un coup d'œil alentour, la moto de son diagnosticien était toujours là. Elle expira une bonne foi et quitta le parking.

Arrivée chez elle, elle alluma toutes les lumières. Au diable les économies d'énergie, elle était terrifiée. Joe Parkins n'avait fait que l'effrayer encore plus qu'elle ne l'était avant. Mais elle était à présent dans une grande maison, seule…

Lisa tenta de se dire que ce n'était rien, qu'il fallait qu'elle se calme et qu'elle pense à autre chose. Sans succès. Elle entreprit alors de regarder un film, histoire d'occuper ses pensées.

Recroquevillée sur son canapé, un plaid autour d'elle, elle essayait de se concentrer sur les images qui défilaient devant elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle émergea brutalement alors que les lumières et la télévision venaient de s'éteindre. Prise de panique, elle n'osa bouger. Lisa entendit alors les bourrasques de vent contre ses fenêtres et remarqua que la nuit était déjà tombée. La pièce était sombre, le bruit du vent contre les fenêtres était effrayant. Elle tenta de maîtriser son affolement et sa respiration. Immobile, elle se concentrait sur les bruits. Elle avait terriblement peur… Pourquoi n'y avait-il plus de courant ? Sa raison tentait de lui faire comprendre que ça devait être dû aux rafales de vent, mais son esprit entendait tout autre chose. Elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Les ombres des arbres entraient dans son salon et rendaient l'atmosphère encore plus pesante.

Lisa n'osait pas bouger, pas même respirer elle était paralysée. Après quelques secondes à rester alerte, elle crut entendre comme une respiration derrière elle, elle cessa de respirer. Son esprit lui jouait sûrement des tours, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait une présence derrière elle. Le vent continuait de taper contre ses vitres et la pièce était définitivement trop sombre.

Le plaid glissa le long de sa jambe et découvrit son pied, elle se mit à trembler de peur. Puis elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se convaincre qu'il n'y avait personne et que c'était simplement son esprit qui lui jouait des tours.

Alors que les battements de son cœur commençaient à reprendre une allure normale, un des vases prêts de la fenêtre tomba sous la force du vent qui claquait sur la vitre et se fracassa dans un bruit monstrueux, faisant sursauter Lisa. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle bondit brusquement du canapé, attrapant son sac au vol alors qu'elle sortait de la maison à toute vitesse.

Elle démarra la voiture aussi vite qu'elle put et sans un regard en arrière. L'adrénaline avait dépassé sa raison. Tremblante, elle ne fit même pas attention à où elle allait. Le souffle court, elle arriva chez son diagnosticien, se demandant comment elle avait pu arriver là aussi vite.

Lisa ne se posa même pas la question de savoir s'il était là ou non. Elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler sa frayeur, ce que lui avait dit l'enquêteur quelques heures plus tôt l'avait rendue totalement parano et elle avait l'impression d'être suivie, traquée.

Attrapant la clef sous le paillasson de son appartement, elle rentra et se retrouva dans la même obscurité que chez elle. Chancelante et à bout de souffle, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

House se réveilla en entendant le vent souffler fortement. Il mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'il était encore dans son bureau, pourtant il n'avait plus de cas. À vrai dire, il s'était torturé l'esprit tout l'après-midi en repensant à sa dispute avec Cuddy. Il n'avait pas voulu l'énerver et il n'avait pas voulu s'énerver non plus… Mais il avait beau être un sale con, il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir. Il savait que l'enquêteur allait lui poser des tonnes de questions désagréables, il ne voulait pas qu'elle en ressorte encore plus affaiblie qu'elle ne l'était avant. Lisa avait fait nettement de progrès depuis son agression, il l'avait remarqué, elle avait repris un peu de confiance en elle, bien qu'à certains moments elle rechutait… Mais après ça, elle allait se sentir encore plus démolie. Pas que ça le dérangeait d'être là pour elle, au contraire, il se le devait, mais il n'aimait définitivement pas la voir dans cet état.

Surtout qu'il s'en voulait énormément. House ne cessait de se dire que s'il avait pu arriver plus tôt le soir de son agression, elle aurait été dispensée de toute cette souffrance. Ça n'allait jamais la quitter et il aurait pu en être autrement s'il avait pu arriver à temps…

Remarquant que le vent se faisait de plus en plus fort et que les lumières commençaient à flancher, il décida de rentrer chez lui. Rejoignant l'ascenseur, il vit qu'elle n'était plus dans son bureau. Il s'en était douté, elle était rentrée. Vu leur altercation, Lisa n'était pas passé le voir, il comprenait… Il avait été un vrai con. Elle devait sûrement avoir besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

Il enfourcha sa moto et quitta l'hôpital, roulant vite et faisant abstraction du vent, sa jambe le faisait souffrir et il avait envie de rentrer chez lui pour s'étaler sur son canapé et ne plus en bouger.

Arrivé chez lui, il ne prit pas le temps de jeter un coup d'œil alentour et rentra aussi vite que sa jambe atrophiée le lui permettait. Le vent était vraiment puissant. House sortit ses clefs afin de débloquer la porte, mais remarqua que celle-ci était déjà ouverte. Il fronça les sourcils et entra doucement, cherchant à tâtons l'interrupteur de la lumière. Plus de courant. Il soupira et s'avança quand il buta dans quelque chose. Écarquillant les yeux, House essaya de les habituer à la faible lumière des rayons de lune qui éclairaient la pièce.

Il ferma la porte et remarqua une masse sombre contre le mur d'à côté. Il se rapprocha et discerna des mèches bouclées. Lisa était là, recroquevillée contre le mur, tremblante, son front ramené sur ses genoux qui étaient eux, entourés de ses bras. Étonné, il s'abaissa à son niveau et l'observa un moment, elle se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière et ne semblait pas s'être rendue compte de sa présence. Délicatement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et il la sentit se crisper. Elle avait l'air si accablée et fragile, il sentit son cœur se resserrer. Ce Joe Parkins avait sûrement du l'angoisser et avec la panne de courant et tout le reste elle n'avait pas du rationaliser correctement les choses. Il avait mal pour elle.

« Cuddy… » Murmura-t-il en la sentant se recroqueviller davantage. « Cuddy, c'est moi, du calme, tout va bien. »

Il passa une main douce le long de son dos et se coula à ses côtés contre le mur, relaxant un instant sa jambe.

« Hey, Cuddy. » Reprit-il doucement en la secouant gentiment.

Elle sentit sa présence à côté d'elle et sa respiration reprit son cours. Elle était tétanisée et n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre mouvement. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était venue là, chez lui, mais elle avait été tellement terrifiée…

Alors qu'une grosse bourrasque de vent s'abattait sur une des fenêtres, elle agrippa House et enfouit sa tête contre son torse. D'abord surpris de son mouvement soudain, il l'entoura de ses bras afin de la rassurer. Depuis son agression, il ne l'avait pas vu autant affectée.

« Ce n'est que le vent Cuddy. » Murmura-t-il contre son oreille tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Elle resserra sa prise autour de lui et murmura quelque chose d'imperceptible.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Lisa resta silencieuse, sa gorge était nouée par l'anxiété. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux.

« Tout va bien Cuddy. » Reprit-il d'un ton rassurant.

La lumière se rétablit quelques secondes après, pour leur plus grand soulagement. La pénombre ne l'aidait pas à reprendre ses esprits. Il releva son menton pour rencontrer son regard, elle tremblait.

« Tu avais raison, excuse-moi… » Murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Il fut d'abord surpris par l'emploi du tutoiement, mais après tout, au point où ils en étaient maintenant…

« Je peux donc en déduire que Joe Parkins est un salaud fouineur ? » Répondit-il sarcastiquement.

Elle hocha de la tête contre son torse et tenta de refréner les battements de son cœur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Retenta-t-il.

« Il pense que… Tu as quelque chose à voir avec mon agression. » Se risqua-t-elle, chuchotant presque.

House resta incrédule un moment.

« Oh… Et… Tu penses qu'il a raison ? » Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

Elle secoua sa tête en signe de négation et la releva afin de rencontrer ses yeux.

« Non, bien sûr que non. » Répondit-elle en posant une main sur son torse. « L'idée ne m'était même pas venue à l'esprit. »

« Mais maintenant qu'il t'en a fait part, tu t'interroges n'est-ce pas ? » Grimaça House.

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête et lui offrit un faible sourire en callant sa tête contre son cou.

« Non. » Murmura-t-elle.

House frissonna lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de la jeune femme contre son cou et il l'enveloppa plus fermement de ses bras.

« Je suis désolée… De t'avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure dans mon bureau… Je ne voulais pas… Et tu avais raison… » Bredouilla-t-elle, se battant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à nouveau.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Cuddy, j'ai été un con, comme toujours. » Murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, écoutant la respiration de l'autre. Puis Lisa releva la tête vers lui et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

« Merci… Merci d'être là pour moi House. » Reprit-elle.

House la regarda, ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue et ses yeux brillants. Elle était toujours aussi gracieuse. Il détailla un moment chaque parcelle de son visage et s'arrêta sur ses lèvres. Elle était magnifique. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Il ne la méritait pas. Après un soupir, il détourna son regard et se mit à fixer le sol.

Lisa posa sa main sur sa joue et tourna son visage face à elle. Après un instant à l'observer, elle rapprocha son visage du sien.

À seulement quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, elles se frôlaient. Lisa ferma les yeux en sentant son souffle contre sa peau puis elle s'approcha délicatement, unissant enfin leurs lèvres. Il ne mit pas longtemps à réagir, leur baiser débuta lentement puis plus passionnément, il profitait de la douceur de ses lèvres et du contact de sa main délicate contre sa joue rugueuse.

TBC...

* * *

_Muhaha, moi, sadique?_

_Laissez moi vos impressions, elles m'intérèssent énormément. _

_So... Reviews Please (: et merci de continuer à me lire!_


	16. One More Night

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos Reviews! Elles me motivent vraiment à continuer et j'aime avoir des avis._

_Ensuite... Je m'excuse sincèrement pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster cette suite (un peu plus d'une semaine, ça va encore... Mais tout de même) mais je ne tenais pas à bâcler ce chapitre. Et surtout, la raison c'est que je manque cruellement de temps. Je suis en pleine semaine de révision pour le Bac et pleins de choses viennent s'y ajouter, donc je me retrouve vraiment à court de temps. J'ai fais une pause dans mes révisions cette après-midi pour enfin pouvoir finir ce chapitre parce que chaque jour je me disais qu'il fallait vraiment que je vous en poste un, ça commençait à faire long... Donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous comprennez pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps à poster ^^ _

_Par contre, je tiens juste à vous prévenir que la suite n'arrivera probablement pas avant mes examens, car elle va me demander pas mal de temps. Il faut que je réussisse à retranscrire mes idées à l'écrit, et ça va un travail assez conséquent, étant donné ce que je souhaite faire. Enfin ça, vous pouvez pas deviner ^^ mais je préfère prendre mon temps pour écrire les quelques chapitres restants et ne pas bâcler ça. _

_Voilà finit avec le blabla._

_Une dernière chose, j'ai changé le Rating de cette fic parce que **CE CHAPITRE EST CLASSE NC-17. Vous êtes avertis et si vous n'aimez pas les scènes NC-17** **passez votre chemin.**(Bien que ce soit tout de même assez léger... Je pense, enfin j'ai vu pire, mais j'ai préféré changer le Rating quand même.) ** SCENE A CARACTERE SEXUELLE.**_

_Bonne lecture (:_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1****6**** :**

**O**ne **M**ore **N**ight

Alors qu'elle se perdait totalement dans leur baiser et s'apprêtait à l'approfondir, il s'écarta. Elle laissa échapper une plainte de frustration lorsque sa chaleur la quitta et rouvrit les yeux. Il s'était détourné, encore.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je… Ne te plais pas ? » Demanda-t-elle anxieusement, ne comprenant pas son changement soudain de comportement.

« Non, non… Enfin si, bien sûr que si... Ce n'est pas ça. » Répondit-il en détournant son visage du sien.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Questionna-t-elle doucement, faisant courir son pouce le long de sa barbe. « House, dis moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je… Tout est de ma faute. » Murmura-t-il.

Elle secoua sa tête, incrédule. Elle ne saisissait pas.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Ton agression, j'aurais dû être là… »

« Hey ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. » Lui expliqua doucement Lisa. « Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas ta faute. »

« Je sais, mais je me sens toujours autant coupable. » Chuchota House en fixant un point invisible.

Elle tourna le visage de House à nouveau, afin de rencontrer son regard.

« Chut. Arrête... » Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle reprit sa position de quelques instants plus tôt et enfouit son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur. Elle se sentait tellement mieux en sa présence.

« Je ne veux pas… Prendre avantage de toi. » Reprit-il quelques secondes plus tard.

« Prendre avantage de moi ? » Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant face.

« Tu es accablée par tes souvenirs et ta peur, je ne veux pas prendre avantage de toi alors que tu es… Faible. »

« Hey, je ne suis pas faible ! » Répondit-elle en le frappant légèrement dans les cotes et en lui offrant un léger sourire. « Et tu ne prends pas avantage de moi, j'ai… Envie de toi. » Reprit-elle plus doucement en baissant le regard.

Réalisant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées et ne répondait pas, elle retourna son attention vers lui.

« House, j'ai juste… J'ai juste envie de toi. » Rajouta Lisa en un souffle, un faible sourire en coin.

Il la regarda un moment avant de caresser sa joue de son pouce, l'air songeur. Lui aussi il avait envie d'elle et depuis bien trop longtemps. Il entreprit de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés quelques instants plus tôt. House effleura ses lèvres des siennes alors qu'ils fermaient tous deux les yeux.

Lisa laissa échapper un gémissement d'exaltation et ils approfondirent le baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, dansant ensemble. Leur baiser se faisait de plus en plus passionné et fiévreux alors que ses mains se pressaient sur son torse. C'était si bon. Si délectable. À ce moment précis, toutes ses craintes et angoisses avaient disparu. Il ne restait plus que lui et elle. Plus qu'eux. Leur étreinte se fit rapidement plus effervescente et elle entreprit de lui enlever son tee-shirt. Ils rompirent leur baiser seulement pour un court instant, le temps qu'elle lui retire son haut et qu'ils reprennent leur souffle, puis reprirent là où ils avaient commencé. Leur baiser était passionné. Ardent. Brûlant. Leurs gestes frénétiques. Ils avaient soif l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Elle laissa ses mains faire leur chemin le long de son torse, gémissant contre ses lèvres alors qu'elle se délectait du contact de sa peau. Il se tourna un peu plus vers elle afin de réduire l'espace qui les séparait. Il voulait la sentir contre lui, pouvoir embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps. Il entreprit à son tour de lui enlever son haut, reproduisant la même chose que quelques secondes plus tôt. Ils reprirent difficilement leur respiration, se regardant dans les yeux, front contre front.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot, les gestes parlaient pour eux. Lisa se sentait libérée d'un poids, laissant enfin échapper toute sa détresse des derniers évènements, il pouvait le voir dans son regard, elle en avait besoin, mais surtout envie.

Après un court instant, House reprit possession de ses lèvres, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle soupirait de contentement. Il laissa ses longs doigts courir sur son ventre plat, remontant petit à petit, se délectant de chaque portion de peau que ses mains pouvaient effleurer. Il migra sa bouche sur son cou, frôlant sa peau brûlante de désir du bout de ses lèvres. Il voulait pouvoir respirer son odeur si délectable. Lui faire oublier toutes les pensées obscures qui captivaient son esprit. Lui redonner confiance en elle.

Le contact de ses longs doigts fins sur son corps lui avait manqué. Un frisson la parcourut alors qu'il parsemait sa nuque de doux baisers, contrastant avec la rudesse de sa barbe. Frénétiquement, ils se relevèrent, s'appuyant sur le mur derrière eux.

Lisa entreprit de défaire sa ceinture, d'un geste adroit elle se retrouva vite à terre, retrouvant les autres vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. À bout de souffle, il rompit leur baiser afin de l'observer. Sa poitrine se soulevait fébrilement, son corps tremblait d'envie et ses yeux emplis de désir ne montraient aucune réticence, aucun doute. Les faibles rayons de lune qui parcouraient la pièce se reflétaient sur sa peau satinée, il ne l'avouerait certainement pas, mais il la trouvait magnifique

Reprenant possession des lèvres du diagnosticien, Lisa se décolla du mur, frôlant sensuellement leurs corps. House la plaqua fougueusement contre lui, reprenant un baiser plus doux, plus tendre. Il l'entraîna avec lui vers le couloir menant à sa chambre. À bout de souffle et ne pouvant se détacher l'un de l'autre, elle le plaqua contre le mur, faisant glisser charnellement ses mains le long de son torse. House l'embrassa fougueusement tout en la plaquant à son tour contre le mur opposé. Un long combat menait la cadence.

Alors qu'elle enroulait prudemment ses fines jambes autour des hanches de House, la sonnerie d'un téléphone se fit entendre. N'y prêtant aucune attention, trop occupés à redécouvrir le corps de l'autre, un bip sonore annonça la mise en marche du répondeur automatique.

_« Bonsoir Docteur House, je suis Joe Parkins, chargé de l'enquête concernant l'agression de votre supérieure. »_

Leurs lèvres se décollèrent, attentifs à ce qui allait suivre.

_« J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous demain et en tant que témoin et premier suspect à charge, je vous demanderais de ne pas quitter l'état du New Jersey avant que l'affaire soit éclaircie. Je viendrais vous voir dans votre bureau en début d'après-midi. Bonne soirée. »_

Ils se figèrent un instant, seul le bruit de leurs respirations laborieuses se faisait entendre dans la pièce. Se perdant profondément dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, ils échangeaient tout ce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se dire. House vit l'air tourmenté de Lisa et décida de faire abstraction de cette nouvelle plus que troublante pour lui. À cet instant précis, il n'avait pas envie de penser à tout ça, voir son air dévasté. Il savait que l'enquêteur ne l'appréciait pas et qu'il était le premier suspect, mais pour le moment peu l'importait, il avait mieux à faire.

Rompant l'atmosphère désagréablement pesante qui s'était installée dans la pièce, il reprit possession de son cou. Ses lèvres y déposant de légers baisers enflammés, Lisa rejeta sa tête en arrière, se cognant contre la paroi du mur, ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un long gémissement de plaisir. House l'entraîna avec lui vers la chambre, s'appuyant tous deux sur les murs afin de ne pas céder sous leurs poids. Elle se retrouva dos contre la porte, les poignets plaqués contre celle-ci, la respiration laborieuse, les yeux mi-clos, elle se contentait d'apprécier les douces caresses qu'il lui infligeait.

D'un geste fiévreux, elle réussit à atteindre la poignée et reprit le dessus sur leur dance ardente, avançant dans la chambre tout en essayant d'éviter les obstacles sur le chemin qui les menaient au lit.

Lisa le débarrassa de son pantalon, devenu trop encombrant. Il fit de même pour elle, sans rompre leur baiser. House l'attrapa par les hanches, la faisant tourner sur elle-même, Lisa se retrouvait dos au lit. Il avait repris l'avantage. Doucement, sans la brusquer, il la fit atterrir sur le matelas, se retrouvant au dessus d'elle alors qu'elle laissait échapper un râle de plaisir à peine audible, appréciant la sensation de son corps collé contre le sien.

House parsema sa nuque de légers baisers, faisant par la suite courir ses lèvres le long de son buste. Goûtant avec acharnement à chaque parcelle de son corps qui lui était offert. Sa peau douce et sucrée mettait ses sens en ébullition, il entreprit de défaire l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge délicatement, soutenant son regard. Elle fit parcourir ses mains sur son torse pour enfin finir leurs courses dans les cheveux de son amant. Alors qu'il prenait possession d'un de ses seins, après les avoir longuement observés, les doigts de Lisa resserrèrent leur prise, le ramenant plus près d'elle. La bouche de House s'appliquait à lécher la peau sensible de son sein droit, tandis que sa main comblait l'autre. Ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, Lisa rejeta lourdement sa tête en arrière, arquant son dos d'une sensualité renversante.

Les lèvres de House poursuivirent leur trajet le long de son ventre plat, arrivant à la bordure de son shorty. Il releva la tête vers elle, ne pouvant capter son regard tellement elle était emprise à la passion. Il fit glisser fiévreusement ses mains le long de son buste, s'appliquant à la faire frissonner. Ses boucles brunes tombant sur ses épaules se mouvaient au même rythme que sa poitrine se soulevait, sa respiration était anarchique, son dos cambré, sa tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux clos. Les lèvres du diagnosticien s'étirèrent en un fin sourire. Doucement, il fit redescendre ses mains le long de son ventre, s'apprêtant à retirer la fine dentelle qui lui empêchait d'aller plus loin. Il reporta son attention sur elle alors qu'elle redressait légèrement la tête, cherchant à capter son regard. Il vit des étincelles de désir et d'envie se refléter dans ses yeux. Sans rompre le contact, il fit glisser la fine couche de dentelle le long de ses jambes, effleurant leur peau de ses doigts.

Une fois fait, il remonta jusqu'à elle, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres humides. Lisa chercha sa langue de la sienne, leur faisant jouer une danse lascive alors qu'elles prenaient possession de la bouche de l'autre. House reprit alors son occupation de quelques instants plus tôt, redescendant à l'orée de ses cuisses. Il fit glisser ses mains sur la peau fine de ses jambes, se jouant d'elle, lui arrachant un gémissement. Sa langue prit alors possession de son intimité, s'appliquant à lui faire perdre l'esprit, s'évertuant à retrouver ses points sensibles. Avide de plaisir et n'y tenant plus, elle agrippa ses cheveux et le fit remonter jusqu'à elle. Lisa l'embrassa fougueusement, frénétiquement, passionnément, leur arrachant à tous deux des râles de plaisir.

Elle fit courir ses doigts sur son torse, arrivant enfin à l'objet de tous ses désirs, elle entreprit de lui retirer son boxer. Prenant appui sur ses bras, il se souleva, lui laissant libre accès. Une fois le dernier rempart contre sa nudité retrouvé à terre, il étouffa une plainte contre ses cheveux alors qu'elle prenait possession de son membre dur. Ses doigts fins se mouvant avec ardeur sur celui-ci, elle le guida jusqu'à elle, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient tenir plus longtemps, l'un comme l'autre. Après un regard profond échangé, s'assurant de l'accord de sa belle, House la pénétra avec douceur.

Il se délecta de l'expression de la jeune femme au moment où il commença à rentrer en elle. Les yeux mi-clos, les lèvres pincées, le souffle court elle luttait pour reprendre sa respiration, jouissant du plaisir que lui apportait son amant. D'un geste ferme et inattendu, elle le plaqua un peu plus contre son corps, le faisant rentrer complètement en elle. Un long soupir de contentement s'échappa de la bouche du diagnosticien alors qu'il commençait des mouvements de va-et-vient.

House l'embrassa avidement. Répondant à son baiser, Lisa enfonça ses ongles dans son dos alors qu'il prenait un rythme plus élancé. Rompant le baiser pour récupérer sa respiration, elle prit part aux mouvements, collant son bassin au sien à chaque rapprochement.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Laissa-t-elle échapper, haletante de plaisir, alors qu'il rentrait en elle sauvagement.

La regardant profondément dans les yeux, il continua le rythme endiablé qu'ils avaient mis en place, luttant pour ne pas relâcher la pression avant elle. La respiration saccadée, le dos arqué, elle se laissa enfin tomber dans les méandres du désir, criant son nom. Il la rejoignit instantanément, se déversant en elle, faisant éclater un long râle de plaisir.

Reprenant difficilement sa respiration devenue trop laborieuse, elle l'embrassa avidement, ne voulant quitter la chaleur de son corps.

Après un moment à récupérer ses esprits trop embrumés par le bien-être, House se laissa retomber à côté d'elle. Il ne protesta pas quand elle vint combler l'espace qui les séparait pour se blottir contre son torse et ils se laissèrent très vite emporter par les bras de Morphée, assouvis et satisfaits.

TBC...

* * *

_Hum... La fin approche petit à petit._

_J'aimerais bien vos avis, savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous poster une suite sans vous faire trop attendre, mais vous devrez vous armer un petit peu de patience quand même, je privilégie les révisions pour le moment ;)_

_Merci de continuer à me lire et excusez-moi pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster..._

_Reviews Please? (:_


End file.
